Lo siento tanto cariño
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Frida tiene el corazon destruido,Manny morira con la culpa en el pecho y Sartana obtendra al fin su venganza ¿Sera cierto? Mi primera historia aqui en el Fantic! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Hola! Gente de Fanfiction y gente de no Fanfiction xD**_

_**Regreso despues de Muuuuuuuucho tiempo y cuando me refiero a mucho es porque paso Muuuuuuuuuuuuchisimo tiempo! xDDDDD**_

_**Pero nada Aqui con el tigre nuevamente aunque...Ahora voy a empezar a escribir tambien sobre los Combo Niños así que are así!**_

_**Una historia del tigre, luego de los combo y así sucesivamente xDDD**_

_**Ya sin mas que decir nos vemos al final! ;)**_

_**El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece...Por desgracia! ¬¬**_

_**Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua! :D**_

**Lo siento tanto cariño**

Aun no puedo creer lo que me hiciste.

Sentada en la mesa, mirando preocupada la silla vacía frente a mi, la vela blanca que se consumía rápidamente iluminando el oscuro rincón de la mesa en que me encuentro, mis manos una sobre la otra mirando el reloj, y con dos platos y copas vacías esperando ser llenadas.

El cielo de la noche ocultando las estrellas en su manto gris, risas de las demás personas a mi alrededor, besos y caricias entre marido y mujer sentados en las demás mesas...y al darme cuenta, soy yo la única mujer sentada sola en una mesa esperando a un desconocido.

Se suponía que a las 8:00 de la noche nos encontraríamos en el restaurante donde me pediste matrimonio.

Pero fui tonta al creer que vendrías...Ahora son las 9:30 de la noche, hace una hora y media tendrías que haber llegado y no estas aquí, la vela se consume finalmente, ya pocas personas son las que están en el restaurante, algunas de las sillas están ya sobre las mesas y puedo notar al chico encargado de limpiar pidiéndome a mi y a las demás personas retirarnos porque ya estaban por cerrar.

Con lagrimas en los ojos tome mi bolso negro con las llaves y salí casi corriendo del lugar, ahora lo se, ya no te preocupa tu familia...No creo que salgamos de esta.

* * *

-...Mi Amor...Perdóname...Lo siento tanto muñeca...

Aun no logro creer lo que acabo de hacer, jamás me lo perdonare y se que tu tampoco lo harías.

Me siento un completo idiota, agradezco al cielo de que no me hayas visto...Aquí parado en frente de la ventana del restaurante con unas mojadas y marchitadas rosas en mis heridas manos, dejando que la fuerte lluvia y el sepulcral viento me cale los huesos.

La mirada perdida en tus lagrimosos ojos azules, que buscan en todo rincón encontrar mi figura, aun así no entrare, no quiero que me veas así, no ahora.

Tu delineador negro mezclado con lagrimas recorriendo tus mejillas, tus delicadas manos blancas sosteniendo en ellas la carta que te había dejado esta mañana encima de la cama.

-Te Amo....-No se si entrar, no se si correr, no se si gritar tu nombre para que me veas o en el momento en el que voltees hacia la ventana salir despavorido a ocultarme.

Solo espero que encuentres a esa persona especial, con la que compartas toda tu vida y logre hacer lo que yo no pude...hacerte feliz.

* * *

-Manny....¿Porque? ¿porque me dejaste aquí sola? Mirando a la vela consumirse, a la silla vacia, los platos, cubiertos y copas sin usar....¿Porque? ¿Porque dejaste de amarme?

¡Perfecto!,Comenzó a llover a cantaros y yo aquí caminando hacia casa, nuestra casa, quien sabe lo que pasara una vez que crucemos caminos, seguramente me vendrás con alguna excusa tonta, luego dirás que me amas sin remedio, me besaras hasta llevarme a la habitación y hacerme tuya…ya para la mañana despertare sin tu calor al lado Mio, después, al final del día seremos nuevamente la típica familia de marido y mujer que solo se ven por la noche.

* * *

¿Para que seguir llevando este ramo marchito de rosas en la mano? Si después de esto me odiaras, me dirás que quieres que desaparezca de tu vida y que no volverás a dirigirme la palabra, te llevaras a nuestro pequeño hijo y no volveré a saber nada de ti por años.

Lo que tu no sabes...Es que en realidad si voy a desaparecer de tu vida, porque la vida me ha dado la espalda y ahora, debo sacrificar mi alma para salvarte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Acabo de entregarle mi vida, mi alma, todo lo que soy yo en este momento a Sartana de los muertos...Mi vida…por la de ustedes…sinceramente...ya nada me importa...

* * *

Al fin llego a casa y para mi suerte tu no estas aquí.

Lo ultimo que me queda es tirar mi bolso en el sillón y caminar hacia la habitación de nuestro hijo.

Lo veo hay, dormido tranquilamente, al parecer, la niñera también se quedo dormida al contarle una historia.

Desvío la mirada de la habitación y sigo caminando hacia la nuestra.

En ella, una cama, dos mesas de noche de izquierda a derecha, un ropero y en especial...Una mesa muy bien decorada con cuadros y fotografías.

Ni siquiera me molesto en encender la luz, solo entro en esa inmensa oscuridad de la habitación y acercándome a la mesa comienzo a ver las fotografías.

Recuerdos inolvidables…tu y yo a los 10 años de edad, a los 13,a los 15 y 16,nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel, el nacimiento de nuestro hermoso y precioso hijo **[A/N:Lo siento! Cero inspiración! xD] **y finalmente aquella única y preciada fotografía de nuestro primer beso.

Diablos! Éramos tan solo niños y la fotografía de un reportero que nos fotografío en el momento en que te di un beso mientras estábamos ambos sobre la enorme montaña de villanos acabados por los Rivera.

Quisiera destruir, quemar o cortar estas fotografías pero...Se que eso no es lo correcto, debo ser fuerte y soportar mi dolor y la ira que lo alimenta.

Esperare aquí tu llegada a casa, sin saber…con que excusa me vengas.

Solo tratare de ser fuerte...

* * *

Te vi entrar a casa y me dolió en el alma verte llegar caminando, debajo de la lluvia, sola, expuesta a cualquier peligro por culpa mía....Lo siento....Como lo siento amor mío...Pero...Ya es tarde...Debo ir a cumplir mi promesa.

Te Amo…siempre lo he echo, y aun cuando yo no este a tu lado para besarte y amarte, y aunque no este presente para ver a mi hijo crecer…siempre los voy a cuidar y amar desde el cielo.

El destino me aguarda un final y una promesa mortal **[A/N:Diablos! Acabo de hacer una rima accidental! ¬¬]**....Los amo a ambos ,por favor, sean felices sin mi.

Miro por ultima vez nuestra casa y apresurando pasos me alejo rápidamente sin mirar atrás, se que si lo hago, jamás llegare a mi destino.

Sartana me espera y no quiero que ese demonio tenga las agallas de meterse con ustedes por llegar tarde.

Los Amo...Los Amo...Los Amo...Repito en mi mente mientras me acerco cada vez mas a mi final.

**Continuara...**

_**Oh si Soy muuuy malvada u.u**_

_**PD: Por cierto! Tengo un concurso de: ¿Quien me ayuda a encontrarle nombre al hijo de Manny y Frida? :D**_

_**Enserio ayúdenme no tengo idea de como llamarlo D:**_

_**Les estaría muy agradecida! ;D**_

_**ADEMAS! Quería agradecer su lectura a MeryAlex que a pesar de que no pudo opinar le agradezco mucho el haberme alentado! n_n**_

_**Y no olvidare su alegría y sus dibujos! Rayos! Si que eran buenos! xD Bueno nada solo quería decirte eso amiga que este bien y hablamos por eme! Chao gente de Fanfiction nos vemos! / Leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hoooooolaaaaaa! xD**_

_**Eh regresado y con la segunda parte de "Lo siento tanto cariño" :P**_

_**Y si me tarde lo que dura una eternidad en escribirlo pero bueno tengo muchas explicaciones,excusas y defensas por su alguien quiere llevarme a juicio ¬¬**_

_**1.-Se me corto la luz cuando lo estaba escribiendo**_

_**2.-NO inspiracion Enserio 0 Cero!**_

_**3.-Sentimientos extraños :S (Yo me entiendo xD)**_

_**4.-Intentos fallidos de escribir algo desente**_

_**5.-Ocupada!**_

_**xD Asii qe aqui esta mi defensa judicial (Por las dudas!)**_

_**Y el Hijo de Manny y Frida se llamara: "Emilio"**_

_**La verdad que no tuve muchas opciones y los que me respondieron al concuerso solo dijeron "Emilio" Asi que...Aqui esta xD No hay ganadores ni perdedores esta vez...Solo sugerencas aceptadas :O**_

_**El tigre no me pertenece,sino que le pertenece a Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua xD**_

**Lo siento Tanto cariño:**** "**_**Encuentro con el final"**_

_Pronto la lluvia dejo de caer y el recorrido de El tigre se había echo mas fácil de transitar._

_Camino a su destrucción recordaba aquella mañana tan simple que había vivido al lado de su familia._

_Despertar con la suave respiración de su amada frente a el, el apacible silencio de la mañana y la calidez de las sabanas que cubrían a ambos._

_Los hermosos segundos que vivió al acariciar las mejillas de la peliazul y sonreír con calidez aun cuando ella no podía verlo._

_Los pasos que camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeño bebe Emilio._

_Recordó entonces el pequeño bultito debajo de aquella manta azul, la tranquila y tierna manera en la que dormía su pequeño hijo y los preciados ronquiditos que producía._

_Pronto el Tigre camino por un largo camino de lodo._

_Caminar por el bosque no se le había echo una tarea fácil y mucho menos con una cantidad tan grande de agua y la oscuridad de la noche acompañándolo._

_Por fin alcanzo a ver a lo lejos una luz rojisa,lo que le hizo pensar enseguida que se trataba de Sartana ya que esa villana era reconocida por su alto nivel de maldad,sus incansables intentos de destruir u o dominar ciudad milagro o también por ese brillo rojo que expulsaba en la oscuridad._

_En el momento en que logro distinguir esa luz un fuerte y temible grito aturdió sus oídos ,y tal grito provenía de Sartana._

**-¿¡Donde diablos esta ese imbecil!?**

-Descuide ama ya debe estar por llegar…-_Respondió aterrado uno de los esqueletos bandidos_

-No te alteres Sartana…-_Escucharon todos detrás de unos arbustos de los cuales salieron unas orejas y luego el sonriente rostro de Manny_-Ya estoy aquí

_Sartana se voltio y sonrío al ver a su enemigo acercarse a ella._

_Pronto dos de los esqueletos bandidos tomaron a nuestro tigre de brazos y piernas y lo amarraron a un árbol._

-¿Era necesario esto Sartana?-_Dijo Manny sonriendo en forma burlona_

-Cállate y acabemos rápido con esto-_Decía la villana limando sus garras huesudas dispuesta a hacer algo malvado con el_-¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-Si,Te Amo Frida eres la mujer mas preciosa y hermosa que este moreno halla tenido la dicha de conocer y Amo a mi hijo Emilio que es la luz de mis ojos y si no fuera por el y por Frida yo no seria nadie

-…Repulsivo…-_Dijo la villana haciendo una mueca de asco_-¿Esas son tus ultimas palabras?

-Si-_Dijo Manny con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas aproximándose a sus ojos al recordarlos de tan bella manera_

-Que triste lo tuyo….-_Dijo derepente Sartana limando su otra mano_

-¿Qué cosa?-_Pregunto Manny intrigado por el comentario_

-Que hayas utilizado tus ultimas palabras para apreciar a tu tonta esposa y a tu nefasto hijo…Sin duda eso es repugnante para mi

-Mjm…Tu no sabes lo que yo siento por ellos-_Dijo Manny_-Y lo dices porque como no eres mas que un demonio tu jamás has sabido lo que se siente estar enamorada

-Jajajaja-_Rió sarcástica la villana_-Por si lo olvidas yo casi me caso con tu Abuelo

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero tu olvidas cuando lo abandonaste en el altar y te fuiste con la joya de Monstruo zuma-_Decía el_-Lo que tu sentiste no fue amor,solo algo parecido…El amor verdadero te ayuda a superar cualquier obstáculo mientras que el amor falso te hace hacer cosas que jamás harías….En tu caso…Ni siquiera sentiste algo parecido al amor

**[A/N: Okeii dejemos de robarles frases a los Combo Niños xD]**

_Después de esas ultimas siete palabras cuatro garras se clavaron a un lado del rostro de Manny,no el su rostro,sino en la madera del árbol._

_Esas habían sido las garras de Sartana que intentaron matarlo en un rápido intento de callarlo._

-¿Qué eres…un poeta?-_Dijo ella retirando las garras_

-No, no lo soy…Solo soy un hombre que ama mucho a su familia y a todos los que lo quieren

-¡Ya basta!-_Grito Sartana tomando su guitarra mística_-Ya me tienes harta con tanto melosismo!-_Se coloco entonces la guitarra y haciendo un movimiento de dedos toco una nota musical e instantáneamente un potente rayo salio de esta haciéndole una quemadura en el hombro._

-A la próxima te quemo las cejas-_Dijo molesta colocando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas que se iluminaban en un rojo fuego._

_Manny reprimió aquel dolor que sentía en su hombro, solo sudaba e intentaba no gritar, mientras miraba la punta de la guitarra de Sartana elevarse unos centímetros hasta su frente y después de eso fijo la mirada a los dedos de Sartana los cuales se movían con el deseo de tocar la ultima nota._

-Di Adiós….El tigre…

**Continuara…**

_**Si lose! ¿¡CASI DOS MESES PARA ESTO!?**_

_**Se que dijeron eso xD**_

_**Pero entiendan CERO inspiracion....**_

_**Ademas....Tenia fiacaaa :3**_

_**Ahhh por cierto! Si alguien esta interesado en ver mis dibujos tengo una cuenta en Deviantart y alli hay unos dibujos de mi personaje xD Aunqe comienzo a pensar que ya es hora de hacer algunos del Tigre :D Si les interesa mi cuenta se llama Alison-Pinoko17 (Si lose 0 CERO inspiracion xD) **_

_**Nos vemos/Leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**El tigre no me pertenece,le pertenece a Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua**_

**Lo siento tanto cariño:** _**"Un trato es un trato"**_

-¡NOOO!-_Fue lo ultimo que se escucho cuando un rayo rojizo lanzo la guitarra de Sartana bien tanto como Manny voltearon en dirección donde provenía el rayo y para su sorpresa era Pumaloco quien clavaba en Sartana una mirada llena de Odio._

-¿Grandpapi?-_Pregunto Manny entrecerrando los ojos ya que la oscuridad no le daba el lujo de detalles_

-Sartana! Haz llegado muy lejos-_Dijo Pumaloco ignorando por completo la pregunta de su nieto_

-¿¡Que haces aquí pasa vieja!?-_Dijo la villana acomodando su mano huesuda ya que se le había caído con el impacto del rayo._

-Me alegra el haber pasado por aquí intentando evitar el arresto del jefe Suárez-_Dijo_-De no haber sido por eso habría sido el fin de Manny

-Y en eso no te equivocas Pumita-_Decía ella_-Debido a tu interrupción no pude terminar mi cometido,pero....¡AUN ASI NO VAS A IMPEDIRLO!-_Termino por gritar cuando corrió hacia su guitarra y antes de que el o Manny se dieran cuenta Sartana ya tenia la punta de su guitarra en la frente de Manny quien forcejeaba con las cadenas que lo aprisionaban contra el árbol._

-Déjalo ir Sartana! Si esto es por odio a mi entonces Manny no tiene nada que hacer en esto-_Dijo el anciano con sus armas preparadas_

-Esto no es por odio ni venganza hacia ti…lo único que hago es hacer cumplir lo que me prometieron

-¿A que te refieres?-_Pregunto confundido_

-Me refiero a que este tonto que esta aquí bajo el control de mi guitarra,entrego su vida a mi con tal de salvar la de su familia...El,a cambio de Frida y el mocoso

_Al escuchar esa "Noticia" Pumaloco quedo petrificado._

_Había entendido todo pero lo que no le cuadraba era lo que su nieto acababa de hacer ¿Entregar su vida por la de su familia? Sabia que el mismo seria capas de entregar su vida por su hijo Rodolfo por Manny o por cualquier otro ser querido pero jamás pensó que Manny fuese capas,menos sin dar resistencia alguna._

-¿Manny eso es cierto?-_Pregunto el anciano guardando sus armas a lo cual Manny solo asintió con la cabeza_

_Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar,ni los esqueletos bandidos pronunciaban solo sonreía pensando en su victoria,Manny solo miraba a su Grandpapi algo triste y Pumaloco miraba el suelo de su traje robótico en busca de respuesta dentro de su cabeza._

-No hay problemas que resolver,no hay términos que separar ni incógnitas que descubrir...Solo pido lo que me fue prometido ¿Que tiene eso de malo?-_Pregunto la villana _

_Grandpapi fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro a los ojos de Manny para después mirar a Sartana,y despues de unos segundos de silencio saco de su traje dos armas tan potentes que no le dieron tiempo a la villana ni ha decir "A" que ya se encontraba en el suelo y con su guitarra a su lado._

_A la velocidad de la luz Grandpapi libero a Manny de esas cadenas y sin decirse nada ambos salieron volando con los cohetes de Pumaloco, algunos de los esqueletos bandidos intentaron atraparlos pero como siempre, estos caían en pedazos tras los golpes de Manny._

_Alejándose por fin de las amenazas de Sartana,Pumaloco llevo a Manny a la casa del macho donde seguramente estaría Frida._

_Al entrar,la peliazul esperaba frente a la puerta y el primero en entrar había sido Manny._

-¡Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'braian Equihua Rivera donde estab---_Se callo al ver la cantidad de sangre que caía del brazo de de el_-Manny mi amor,¿¡Corazón que te hicieron!?-_Preguntaba ella olvidando por completo su enojo_

-Estoy bien no es nada-_Decía el acariciando la mejilla de ella en señal de tranquilizarla ,pero no funciono._

-¿¡Como que no es nada!? Solo mírate nada mas!,sangrando y con una enorme quemadura en el hombro-_Dijo mientras corría al baño en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios_

-Que no es nada ¬¬-_Intentaba decir el moreno aunque la peliazul no lo escuchara desde el baño_

_Unos minutos después Manny,Frida y Grandpapi ya se encontraban sentados en la sala principal curando la herida de Manny._

-Frida yo...Siento no haberme presentado hoy a nuestra cena es que--

-No debes explicarme nada...Ya con esta herida lo dices todo-_Decía ella colocando vendas alrededor de la herida_-Yo soy la tonta que pensó mal de ti

_Manny guardo silencio unos segundos y después se dispuso a hablar_

-De todas formas...Lo siento mucho...-_Al decir lo ultimo sus orejas de Tigre bajaron en señal de tristeza_

-No te preocupes...No hay nada que perdonar-_Dijo ella besándolo con mucha ternura a lo cual Grandpapi solo dijo_

-Si como sea ¬¬ Estoy yo aquí

_Pero la felicidad no duro mucho ya que unos segundos después la pared exploto y de ella apareció Sartana con su ejercito de bandidos reconstruido_

-Nadie estafa a Sartana de los muertos!-_Dijo esta cuando de su guitarra salio disparado un rayo tan veloz que dio en el estomago de Frida y la lanzo bien lejos,segundos después de darse cuenta Manny grito desesperado el nombre de su amada mientras corría en su ayuda._

_Al llegar a ella la tomo de la cintura pero se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos cerrados y mucha sangre saliendo de su estomago_

-no...no puede ser...-_Dijo el moreno acumulando en sus verdes ojos varias lagrimas que rápidamente se dispersaron por sus mejillas_

-Creo que la mitad del trato esta echo-_Decía Sartana pero después miro hacia una puerta cercana la cual era la habitación de Emilio_-Pero aun falta la otra parte-_Dijo maliciosa jugando con las cuerdas de su guitarra._

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!!! No mucho qe decir sino mas...¡¡¡ME PASE AL LADO OSCURO!!!! Oh creo qe Ghost Steve estara Feliizz :D**_

_**Muajajajjaa Despues de terminar esta historia tengo una en mente qe sera morvosa,repugnante,maliciosa y para los qe le gusta la sangre...DELICIOSA!!! Mujajajaja :D**_

_**Bueno ii a Pekerarita ¿qe mas decir? Dos cosas! Pasate ya al lado malvado!!! :D y...No,no tendre piedad u.u xD**_

_**El tigre no me pertenece,le pertenece a Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua ;)**_

**Lo siento tanto Cariño:**_**"Emilio"**_

_No fueron mas que segundos en los que Manny reacciono, y corriendo hacia la puerta logro evitarlo la entrada a Sartana._

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Bruja-_Dijo fríamente mientras un mirada tan aterradora como sombría se posaba en el rostro del Tigre_

-Hazte a un lado tonto! No puedes evitar que pase, ni tampoco que acabe con ese mocoso al que tu llamas "Hijo"-_Dijo la villana desafiante_

-...Solo mírame...-_Manny saco sus garras mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba un mueca de molestia, no le molestaba morir, ahora no, pero nada le impediría el no proteger a su hijo Emilio._

-Y no esta solo-_Dijo una voz proveniente de las espaldas de los esqueletos bandidos los cuales en esos segundos fueron destruidos por un misil,y desde el humo apareció Pumaloco con sus armas preparadas._

_Sartana hizo una mueca de molestia ante el oponente que ahora se le presentaba en la batalla,pero ignorando aquellas palabras dirigió su mirada asesina contra Manny_

-Te quitas...Ahora!-_Ordeno_

-Ya quisieras Sartana...

_Ante esto la guitarra mística disparo con el,un rayo, pero sus habilidades de el tigre lograron esquivarlo sin el rayo penetro la madera de la puerta y logro entrar a la habitación del bebe._

_Por lo tanto,Sartana no desperdicio el descuido de Manny y de un salto entro a la habitación._

_Al entrar no alcanzo a ver nada por la oscuridad que la rodeaba._

_Miro hacia a todos lados y en un rincón de esta…vio algo parecido a una cuna, alcanzo a dar unos dos pasos pero pronto sintió como una mano se le aferraba al hombro,al voltear ,solo vio las garras de el tigre cortando su brazo izquierdo._

_Pronto Sartana se sorprendió por el ataque sorpresa de su oponente,dio pasos en un intento de tratar de escapar de otro ataque pero tropezó con uno de los juguetes del bebe, cayendo así al luz de la habitación se encendió y pronto tanto Sartana como Manny ahora tenían mejor vision,solo que quien habría encendido la luz era Frida quien entro tomándose el estomago del dolor que sentía gracias al ataque de Sartana anteriormente._

-...Manny...-_Pronuncio agotada mientras caía al suelo…Manny voltio por un momento preocupado pero en ese instante llego pumaloco_

-Tranquilo Manny yo me ocupo de Frida-_Después de eso la tomo en brazos y salio de allí_

_En cambio la villana de rojo acababa de levantarse mientras pateaba aquel juguete que la había echo tropezar._

-¡¡Oye no hagas eso!! Pague $ 5,50 por esa cosa celeste!!!-_Decía molesto Manny viendo como ella pateaba el enorme auto de juguete color celeste_

-¿$ 5,50? ¿Solo eso eres capaz de pagar por tu hijo? ¬¬-_Pregunto Sartana_

-¿¡Que!? La economía esta complicada últimamente u.u

-Si tienes razón...**¡¡¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!!! ¡¡Yo debería estar destruyéndote!!!**

-Uh si...Tienes razón -.-"

-Muajajajajaajjaja! Ya veras el Tigre! No podrás evitar que acabe con tu hijo!-_Decía ella tomando su guitarra_-Estoy a tan solo dos metros de tu engendro y con una sola nota de mi guitarra lo hare pasar a mejor vida! Jajajajajjajajaa!-_Sartana apunto entonces la punta de su guitarra a la cabeza de Emilio y colocando ligeramente su dedo en una cuerda sonrío victoriosa._

_Talvez no acabaría con el Tigre...Pero si ella perdia,se llevaría con ella lo mas importante en la vida de el…su hijo_.

-No te atrevas Sartana-_Amenazo Manny lleno de rabia a punto de lanzarse sobre ella_

-Al mínimo movimiento que hagas...Lo mato

_Miradas llenas de odio cruzaron por unos momentos,la risa casi silenciosa de Sartana hacia hervir la sangre de Manny._

_La cuerda de Sartana brillaba con intensidad,si esta la soltaba en el tiempo de un segundo, Adiós a Emilio...Pero..._

-**¡MANNY!**-_Se escucha detrás del moreno furioso, este se voltea por un momento reconociendo enseguida la vos de su esposa Frida-¡Manny! Emilio no se encuentra en su cuna! Sabia que si Sartana estaba detrás de ti intentaría dar con el-Decía Frida acercándose dolorosa a el-Emilio no esta dentro de la casa-Termino por decir con un sonrisa_

-¿Pero que...?-_Fue lo único que pronuncio el mirándola sorprendido, en cambio la expresión de Sartana había sido otra, rápidamente la villana levanto la sabana azul que cubría al "Bebe" y para su sorpresa y decepción solo era una almohada._

-**¡Esto no puede ser verdad!**-_Grito furiosa cambiando de rumbo la punta de su guitarra_

_Ya con la suerte de su lado,pronto el tigre se lanzo contra su enemiga cortando así una o dos de las cuerdas de la guitarra,un corte mas y adiós a su enemiga mortal._

_Manny dio un salto entonces y quedo sobre Sartana,ella en el suelo y manny con la guitarra mística en sus manos pareciera que todo terminaría con un final feliz..._

-¿Tus ultimas palabras Sartana?-_Dijo irónicamente el moreno sonriente_

-Ni siquiera lo pienses enano

-Bien como quieras,es tu decisión-_Manny alzo sus garras como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de premio y con una sonrisa casi maléfica corto en pedazos la guitarra de Sartana, después de un estruendoso_ "**Noooooo**" _por parte de la villana,esta desapareció tras unas cenizas y humo rojo y los restos de la guitarra destruida quedaron en el suelo._

_Una vez al fin Sartana Vencida, Manny logro tomar un respiro y callo de rodillas al suelo,dejando caer el pedazo de la guitarra._

_Su esposa Frida se acerco lentamente hacia el abrazándolo desde atrás, agradeciendo en silencio que ya todo haya terminado y todos se encontraran fuera de peligro ahora._

_A la mañana siguiente Manny quemo los restos de la guitarra de Sartana y los enterró._

_Pasaron los años y nunca se supo nada mas de aquella villana esquelética...O almenos eso se creia._

**13 años después...**

-¡¡¡Emilio por ultima vez ya levántate para ir a la escuela!!!-_Gritaba una mujer de cabello Azulado muy molesta con la pereza de su hijo el cual aun se encontraba bajo las sabanas ,en un intento de evitar ir a la escuela ese día._

-...5 minutos no mataran a nadie...-_Decía el chico tapando su rostro con las sabanas_

-Levántate

-No...

-¡¡Arriba!!!

-¡Mama!

**-¡¡¡EMILIO HASLE CASO A TU MADRE!!!!-**_Se escucho una voz gruesa y profunda desde la puerta, voz la cual asusto a Emilio y de un salto salio de la cama_

-**¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!-**_Grito el una vez fuera de la cama asustado y alcanzando a ver la figura de su padre Manny_-¡¡¡Papa me asustaste!!! ¬¬

-Lamento haberte asustado pero debes ir a la escuela u.u

-Si, además! ¿No querrás hacer esperar a Maya verdad? :D-_Pregunto Frida_

-Ouuuhh...-_Se quejo_-Esta bien ¬¬ ¡¡Pero solo por Maya!!

-De acuerdo n_n-_Respondieron Manny y Frida al unísono_

_Así Emilio se encamino ha prepararse para el Primer día de clases._

_Frida preparaba el desayuno, Manny leía las nuevas del periódico y Emilio se encontraba ya a pocos pasos de sentarse en la mesa._

-Y buenos días ¬¬

-Buenos días Mijo-_Respondieron ambos adultos_

_Minutos después de sentarse los tres a comer suena el timbre de la casa,Frida se levanta para atender y unos momentos mas tarde, Frida regresa y se sienta en la mesa, Emilio algo extrañado pregunta:_

-¿Quién era mama?

-¿Quien soy?-_Pregunta una voz detrás de el quien le tapa los ojos_

-...Se que eres tu Maya...

-Ouuh ¬¬ ¿Arruinas la diversión sabes?

-Si lose lo siento u.u

-Mijo...-_Decía Frida mientras se metía a la boca una cucharada de cereal_

-¿Que mama?

-Ya son las 8:00

**-¡¡ES TARDE!!-**_Gritaron ambos chicos tomando sus mochilas y corriendo a la puerta_

-Adiós Mijo ,Adiós Maya…que tengan un buen primer día de clases u.u-_Dijo Frida_

-Si adiós y gracias!-_Terminaron por responder ambos que,tras de ellos,cerraron la puerta._

-Son el mismísimo reflejo de nosotros a su edad-_Opino Manny_

-Si...Esos dos me traen recuerdos-_Decía ella acomodándose en el hombro de el._

-...Si...-_Dijo suavemente hasta que la alarma de su reloj sonó_-**¡¡Diablos ya es tarde!!-**_Manny se levanto y tomando su maletín y su sombrero se despidió con un beso de Frida_-Adiós Amor Te Amo!!!-_Y salio de la casa_

_*(suspira)*-_Quisiera volver a ser una niña ¬¬

_**Continuara...**_

_**Spero les halla gustadoo! :D**_

_**Nos vemos! Leemos! :D**_


	5. Aclaracion de Dudas No es un capitulo

_Bien,como muchos saben esta ah sido la historia de __"Lo siento tanto cariño" __de El tigre...Pero! Se que la mayoría de ustedes se han preguntado:_

_¿Como fue el momento en que Manny acepto entregar su alma a Sartana?_

_¿Como se conocieron Emilio y Maya?_

_¿Como es físicamente Maya y Emilio?_

_Ahora bien,este capitulo lo dedicare a tratar de explicar todas sus dudas._

_Así que comenzaremos con la parte en la que Manny decide tomar la difícil decisión de entregarle su alma a Sartana de los muertos,para hacer esto usare un Flash Back,espero lo disfruten._

**FLAHS BACK 1**

_Como toda mañana tranquila y común,Manny Rivera alias El tigre se despide de su hermosa esposa Frida y de su adorado hijo Emilio de un año de vida._

_Camina entonces rumbo a su trabajo,tranquilo de la vida y sonriente como siempre ya que su vida era desgraciadamente alguien se le topa en el camino._

_Esqueletos bandidos salen de la tierra rodeando al Rivera,y entre la multitud de estos,una figura femenina escalofriante se acerca a las espaldas de Manny._

-Hola...El tigre...Mucho tiempo sin vernos

-¿¡Sartana!? ¿Que haces aquí?-_Pregunta el Rivera molesto soltando su maletín y llevando sus manos a su hebilla mística del tigre_

-Tranquilo...No vengo a tener enfrentamientos tontos,es mas,vine a negociar...

-¿Negociar? Esto debe ser una broma ¬¬

-No,no es ninguna broma...Te propongo algo que se que es de tu "agrado"

-...¿Que?...

_La villana de dentadura podrida y vestido rojo baja de su carroza de esqueletos y se acerca a Manny muy confiada._

-Veras...¿Que harías si de un día al otro tu hermosa esposa y tu muy preciado hijo...desaparecieran?

-Te patearía el trasero de una manera impresionante ¬¬

-Si,si bueno...Mira,ire al grano,si en verdad no quieres que tu hermosa familia pase por un mal momento entonces deberás entregarme tu alma y todo lo que te compone

**-¿¡QUE QUE!?-**_Grito sin poder creerlo_-¡¡Debes estar bromeando!!

-No,lo digo enserio-_Dijo la villana cambiando su rostro a uno un poco mas desafiante_-Ahora escúchame! Tu familia morirá si tu no me dejas acabar contigo para mañana en la noche

-¿Y por que mañana en la noche?

-Por yo lo digo,además ,hoy estoy ocupada con algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes con Django u.u

-Estas loca si crees que te voy a dar mi alma ¬¬

-Lo harás! Por que te estoy dando el tiempo de un día para que puedas despedirte de ellos,cumplida la despedida te estaré esperando en el centro del bosque

-¿Para que?

-¿Para que mas? Para llevar a cabo la ejecución

-¿¡Ejecución!?

-Así es,tu a cambio de tu familia,si te opones,los mato ahora mismo-_Dijo_-Es tu decisión El tigre

_Manny se encontraba contra la espada y la pared,sin escapatoria a nada,era el a cambio de mantener viva a su familia,ademas,conocia a Sartana,sabia que ella era capaz de semejante atrocidad,es todo no tenia otra salida..._

-...Tu ganas...Yo a cambio de ellos...-_Dijo rendido_

_Sartana alzo una ceja y sonrío victoriosa_

-Es una buena decisión el Tigre...-_Se subió a su carroza_-Te espero entonces mañana por la noche,si faltas o no cumples con tu promesa...Ellos lo pagaran-_Hizo entonces sonar las cuerdas de su guitarra y tanto ella como sus esqueletos bandidos desaparecieron del lugar._

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer...-_Se dijo entonces,se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo de vuelta su maletín del trabajo,miro hacia la dirección de su casa y tomo la decisión,el trabajo le quitaría mucho tiempo para estar con Frida y Emilio._

_Corrió de vuelta a su casa y quien lo recibió fue nadie mas que Frida_.

-¿Manny? Cariño pensé que estarías en el trabajo-_Dijo ella abriéndole la puerta_

-...Te Amo preciosa...-_Fue la única respuesta de el tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola con fuerza hacia el para besarla,como si el mundo fuera a acabar en ese solamente abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separo de el algo preocupada_

-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque...porque lloras?-_Pregunto al ver las pocas lagrimas que se asomaban en los ojos del moreno_

-No es nada...es solo que te amo demasiado...-_Finalizada la respuesta la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el sillón_-¿Y Emilio?-_Pregunto_

-Esta durmiendo...

_Después de eso Manny la beso apasionadamente en los labios hasta quitar sus tiradores y su camisita blanca,siguieron así hasta el medio día._

_Frida dormía en el pecho descubierto de el mientras el pensaba en alguna solución para tratar de escapar de su destino, pensó, pensó y pensó pero ninguna respuesta cruzaba por su cabeza,rendido se levanto sigilosamente y camino hasta la habitación de Emilio quien seguía durmiendo. _

_Se apoyo en la cuna y aprecio con ternura la imagen del bebe su mano por el poco cabello que tenia Emilio en su cabeza y sonrío._

-No tienes una idea de cuanto te amo...-_Después de eso,beso su frente y salio de la habitación_-Se que Frida cuidara muy bien de ti...

Esa noche...

-Aquí viene el avioncito...-_Jugaba Frida con Emilio,haciendo de cuentas que la cuchara era el avioncito y ponerlo en la boca de el_-Manny...

-¿Si amor?

-Fue increíble que hallas faltado al trabajo por lo de hoy-_Decía ruborizada_

-Oh...jeje...creo que me aloque un poco...

-Si...pero fue increíble-_Decía_-y dime amor...¿Lo hiciste como regalo adelantado de aniversario?

-¿Aniversario?-_Dijo sorprendido_

-Si...¿Fue como algo...adelantado? ¿No crees?

-Eeee...(Diablos lo olvide!)-_pensaba_-Si...eso fue...

-Fue muy tierno....Gracias amor

-De nada...

-¿Quieres que mañana por la noche vallamos a cenar?

-¿Mañana por la noche? O.O

-Ajam...es mi regalo para ti...

-Es que...no se si pueda

-Por favor! Si aceptas...Te hare otro regalito-_Decía coquetamente_-Muuucho mas especial que el que tu me diste a mi...

-(Di que no,di que no,di que no)-_Pensaba_-Esta bien...Será lindo n_n-(Idiota! ¬¬)

-Bien...Entonces mañana por la noche será...Te amo tanto tontito n_n

-(Y yo a ti)-Yo también te amo demasiado... :(

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK 1**

_Es aquí donde toma el primer papel el capitulo 1 de Lo siento tanto cariño._

_Ahora,Sartana es derrotada,Manny y ellos quedan libres de las amenazas de Sartana y continúan sus vidas,Emilio crece y conoce a una chica la cual se llama Maya Aves._

**FLAHS BACK 2**

_Emilio,un chico de 13 años de edad,cabello como el de Frida pero con el color de como las de Grandpapi sobre su camisa a rallas de anaranjado y amarillo,debajo de una chamarra negra pero sin pulseras como las de frida en sus muñecas,pantalones de Jean azules como los de manny y unos zapatos idénticos a los de Manny también._

_En fin!_

_Este chico hijo de Manny y Frida,bajaba las escaleras de la escuela en busca de sus gafas ya que se habían caído por los escalones._

-Dejen de caerse de mi cabeza! Tontas gafas! ¬¬ -_Decía el, colocándolas de nuevo en su lugar_

_Estaba dispuesto a volver a subir las escaleras hasta que escucho algo a un lado de estas._

_Curioso se acerco y alcanzo a ver entre la oscuridad a un chica,de su misma edad,cabello negro y morado, cubriéndole un ojo,una campera del mismo color de su cabello y pantalones del mismo color,sin olvidar que tenia un cinturón como el de el pero este tenia un ave en vez de una "T"._

-Hola...¿Que haces aquí sola?-_Pregunto Emilio_

-¿Eh?-_Aquella chica miro sorprendida y luego oculto su rostro nuevamente_-¡Anda! ...Búrlate como todos los demás..-_Dijo ella algo molesta abrazando sus piernas con fuerza_

-¿Uh?

**-¡¡NO ME MOLESTES Y VETE DE AQUI!!-**_Grito furiosa la chica_

_Emilio da unos pasos hacia atrás asustado por la reacción agresiva de ella,pronto,nota que gran parte de su cabello cubre su ojo izquierdo_

-¿Que tienes debajo de tu cabello?

-Algo ¬¬

_Emilio se acerca lentamente al rostro de ella,ella se sonroja muchísimo pero estaba tan oscuro que Emilio no noto ese detalle, así que pasando su mano por el mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo de ella,nota sorprendido que le falta el ojo izquierdo._

_Rápidamente ella se echa para atrás súper furiosa_

-**¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?**

**-**Tranquila...Yo te acepto como eres-_Decía el sin cambiar su expresión_-No eres un monstruo por tener solo un ojo...-_A lo que ella lo mira_ ¬¬ -(Tonto! no debiste decir eso!)-_Piensa_-Me refiero a que...no tienes porque sentirte mal por eso,eres muy bonita y no tienes que hacerle caso a lo que digan esos tontos...Puedes confiar en mi...-_Se para y quedan cara a cara_

_Ella sonríe algo agradecida y toma la mano de el_

-...Gracias...-_Dijo_

_Emilio se ruboriza un poco y se quedan callados unos segundos_

-Y....¿Como te llamas?-_Pregunta El_

-Maya,es un gusto...¿Y tu?

-Emilio

_Se miraron por unos segundos y lograron escuchar la campana de que el receso había terminado_

-Debo volver a clases-_Dijo ella colocando nuevamente esos mechones de cabello sobre el ojo perdido._

-¿En que clase estas Maya?

-Clase 216 ¿Y tu?

-216...¿Porque nunca te había visto?

-Me siento al fondo del todo y no hablo con nadie,soy prácticamente invisible jeje

-¿No tienes amigos?

-...No...-_Respondió deprimida,frotando su brazo izquierdo_

-Bueno pues...Ya tienes un amigo n_n

_Maya pronto se sorprendió y lo miro_

-¿Enserio? ¿Serás mi amigo?

-Si ¿Porque no?-_Decía_-Yo tampoco tengo amigos,pero soy una persona feli--_Emilio es interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo_

-Gracias...-_Pronuncio Maya quien se había lanzado sobre el para abrazarlo_

-Uh...De nada...jeje

_Después de eso,ambos se encaminaron a clases._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2**

_Ahora si,ya todo explicado la historia puede seguir su curso tal cual venia._

_Espero hallan entendido n_n Cualquier duda me preguntan en los reviews _:D

_Ademas! Queria agradecirle a MeryAlex por ayudarme con la parte de como se conocieron Emilio y Maya n_n_

_En realidad yo no sabia nada sobre la vida de Maya y Emilio :S Pero gracias a ella pude aclarar las dudas :D_

_Muchas Gracias MeryAlex! Eres la mejor! :) Y lean sus historias ¬¬ No me obliguen a golpearlos! ¬¬ xD Mentira! Jajaja _

_Y porcierto! Queria decirle algo a mi amigo Ghost,maestro en enseñarme el arte de la villania y la maldad..._

_Graciias x sentirte como un padre orgulloso! :D Significa mucho para mi! Espero podamos ablar pronto! _

_Y pekerarita...¿Que mas puedo decirte? No te dejare hasta que no te pases al lado oscuro Muajajajaja! Ahora si Nos vemos/Leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento tanto cariño:**_**"De regreso al mundo de los vivos"**_

-¡¡Ya es tarde!! ¡¡Es tarde!!-_Decía desesperado Emilio corriendo al lado de Maya a toda velocidad_

-¡¡Es tarde!! ¡¡Es muy tarde!!-_Decía Manny corriendo hacia el trabajo_

_Emilio llegando a la escuela y Manny llegando al trabajo ya comenzaba la rutina del día normal de siempre._

**-¡¡¡RIVERA!!! ¡¡¡AVES!!! ¡OTRA VEZ TARDE!**-_Gritaba un anciano furioso en la entrada de la escuela Leone_

-Si lo se,y lo siento Director Chakal pero es que-- (Si lose ¬¬ Lo acendieron! Dx)

-¡Fuimos raptados por las vacas locas!-_Interrumpió rápidamente Maya en busca de una "Buena" excusa_

-¿Con que las vacas locas no? ¬¬

-...-_Emilio guardo silencio tratando de pensar en un plan para escapar del castigo_

-Ajam,si,exacto! Las vacas locas! n_n-_Decía Maya_

-Si pues...¿que les parecen? ¡500 días de cast--

**-¡Espere!-**_Grito Emilio apresurándose a antes de que termine la frase_

-¿Ahora que? ¬¬

-En realidad, no fuimos raptados por las vacas locas ¬¬-_Decía mirando con indiferencia a Maya_-Es que...Quisimos ser puntuales, enserió, pero...nos tomamos mas tiempo para...para...-_Pensaba el picando su mejilla con su dedo en busca de una idea_-...Para...Mmm... esteeee...-_Y sigue pensando_- ¬¬ **¡¡DIABLOS!! **¡No se me ocurre nada bueno!

-Bien n_n Al parecer no tienen ninguna excusa el día de hoy-_Decía sonriente Chakal_-Mañana entonces, traerán a sus padres a verme y hablaremos de sus tan continuos retrasos...ahora si no les molesta...**¡¡VAYAN A SUS CLASES!!**

**-¡¡AAAHHHH!!-**_Fue lo ultimo que gritaron antes de entrar corriendo a la escuela_

-Mi idea de las vacas locas era mejor ¬¬-_Decía Maya_

-Si bueno, creí que se me ocurría algo mejor...¿Lo arruine verdad? ¬¬

-Sip n_n Pero trataste de salvarnos, eres tan lindo al intentarlo n_n

-¿Que soy que?

-Omg! O.O Nada! nada...me equivoque eso es todo jeje-_Dijo nerviosa_

-Al menos nos la dejo barata ¿No?

-¿Bromeas verdad? ¬¬

-¿Que? :S

-**MAÑANA VENDRAN NUESTROS PADRES!!-**_Grito_-Nos mataran!

-Tranquila...mis padres son comprensivos

-Bien por ti, pero la mía me matara :S

-No te preocupes! Ya veras que todo saldrá bien n_n

Pronto ambos chicos entraron a clases, y si, si lo preguntan,clases de matemáticas ¬¬

Ahora...¿Que tal si nos vamos un poco mas abajo? Cercano a...¿La tierra de los muertos?

-Bueno…creo que esto servirá ya...-_Decía una villana cadavérica con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro,mirando con su guitarra mística ya reparada._

-¿Volverás al mundo de los vivos abuela?-_Pregunto un cadavérico chico que cubría su rostro huesudo con el sombrero negro que llevaba puesto._

-Si Django...Con mi guitarra mística reparada al fin podré regresar al mundo de los vivos y así, cobrar venganza de lo que me hizo ese imbecil de El tigre!

-Mmm...Pues…si vas para molestar a algunos vivitos...-_Django se levanta de la roca en la que estaba sentado y sonríe malicioso_-...Entonces yo voy contigo...

**¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**

_La campana del almuerzo suena al fin y todos los estudiantes corren hambrientos a la cafetería._

-Al fin hora del almuerzo-_Dijo Emilio tomando una charola junto con Maya_

-Mmm...No me emociona demasiado...no tengo mucha hambre...

-Yo quiero…un burrito,chile con carne,el especial sorpresa de hoy,leche con chocolate,otro burrito,ese trozo de pizza y...ese budín de allá!-_Ordenaba a la cocinera el moreno de ojos cafés_

-Olvídalo ¬¬-_Dijo_-Oye! ¿Estas seguro que eso es budín? :S-_Decía señalando el budín que se encontraba ya en las manos de el_

-En realidad...No estoy seguro...¿Pero es comida no?

-Ehh si supongo... O.O

-Bien! Con eso me basta! n_n

_Maya se dirigió a sentarse con Emilio el cual observaba minuciosamente su "Budín"_

-¿Sabes algo Maya? Creo que tienes razón...Esta cosa no puede ser budín :S

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Tiene un insecto en el centro -.-"

**-¡¡AAAHHH!!-**_Gritaron ambos arrojando juntos el "Budín" hacia un chico que se encontraba cerca y luego de unos momentos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara toda sucia del chico_

-Jajaja eso fue genial! xD

-Jajajaja si,si que lo fue jaja-_Reían ambos cuando al abrir sus ojos se encontraban ya muy cerca del rostro el otro, en cuestión de minutos,los dos fueron cubiertos por un rojo carmesí_

-Ehhh...Yo,mjm...fue divertido :$-_Dijo Maya corriendo su rostro _

-...Si...si que lo fue...-_Dijo algo atontado,manteniendo en su rostro,el un poco mas suave rojo carmesí y sonriendo como un idiota xD_

_Pero la sonrisa se borro al ver como una enorme y profunda grieta se abría en el suelo que ellos pisaban._

_Ambos chicos saltaron hacia el mismo lado cuando de pronto,vieron salir de aquella grieta la figura oscura de Sartana de los muertos,resplandeciendo en su particular brillo rojo._

**-¡¡Muajajajajajajajjaja!! ¡Eh regresado al fin!-**_Reía feliz mientras rayos salían de su guitarra y apuntaban a otros niños que lograban escapar de esos ataques._

-¿¡Pero que....!?-_Dijo Emilio completamente confundido y sorprendido_

-Ahhh tu...Te me haces familiar...Mmm...-_Pensaba la villana mirándolo detalladamente hasta que por fin logro sacar el rostro de el_-**Tu!** Tu eres el hijo de El tigre!

-¿El hijo de El tigre?-_Dijo una vos proveniente de otra grieta que se abría en el suelo_-Creo que esto será mas divertido de lo que creí...-_Y finalmente logro verse el rostro de aquel sujeto proveniente de la segunda grieta que se abría detrás de Maya y Emilio_

-¿Quien eres tu?-_Pregunto Emilio sin cambiar su expresión_

-Tu peor pesadilla niño-_Termino por decir para tomar su guitarra mística y apuntar a ambos chicos, en cuestión de segundos un rayo rojizo salio de la guitarra y logro lastimar el brazo de Maya._

**-¡Maya!-**_Dijo Emilio asustado_

-Tranquilo estoy bien-_Dijo ella algo adolorida tomándose la herida y convirtiéndose en_**-¡¡AGUILA DEL DESIERTO!!**

_Rápidamente Emilio le da vuelta a su hebilla la cual heredo de su padre,pero en vez de transformarse en el Tigre,se convirtió en el Lince Sonico._

_Su traje era todo metálico pero ajustado al cuerpo de el,tenia las botas del White Pantera,las garras del Tigre,un lente de sus gafas cubría su ojo derecho y el otro lente lo usaba como muñequera,su cola era de un tigre pero sin rayas,parte de un casco metálico cubría su cabeza y su color de ojos cambio de marrón a verdes como ocurría con Manny._

-Mmm...-_Dijo Django alzando una de sus cejas,ligeramente sorprendido_-...Esto será divertido...-_Dijo para sonreír como un sicópata_ :|

_Lo que Emilio y Maya no tomaron en cuenta fue que detrás de ellos aun se encontraba Sartana de los muertos,y ella no desaprovecho ese descuido y tomando su guitarra mística abrió fuego contra Maya,la cual al escuchar la primer nota de la guitarra se voltio sorprendida y recibió dos disparos en el así varios metros atrás hasta quedar a espaldas de Django._

**-¡¡MAYA!!-**_Grito desesperado el moreno dispuesto a correr hacia ella cuando de pronto un circulo de fuego lo rodeo evitándole el paso_

-¿A donde crees que vas?-_Pregunto Django lanzando un rayo frente al moreno_-Esto acaba de empezar...¿Y ya quieres retirarte? ¿No que los riveras jamás se retiran? ¿O acaso eres...Un "Co-bar-de"?

**[A/N: Auch! Esto va a doler ¬¬]**

**-¿¡COBARDE!?-**_Pronto el chico olvido por completo a Maya,a Sartana,olvido todo,solo pensó en lanzarse contra Django y hacerlo pedazos con sus garras.Y fue así como paso,lanzo su mano en cadena y logro atrapar el sombrero de Django,de esa manera,se impulso contra el y segundos después ambos chocaron cara a cara cayendo del enorme pedazo de tierra que la grieta había levantado._

_Emilio fue el primero en levantarse y al ver a Django aun tirado en el suelo volvió a sacar sus garras y comenzó a cortar el pecho del chico esquelético,pensando que,de esa manera acabaría con el,pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que su oponente era todo de huesos y sus ataques no le hacían ningún daño._

-Eres un tonto-_Dijo Django deteniendo el golpe de Emilio_-Soy puro hueso,jamás lograras vencerme!-_Después de eso lanzo a el moreno a un lado,justamente a un lado de Maya_

-Tu y Yo jamás nos hemos enfrentado-_Decía Django acercándose a el_-Y créeme...No soy fácil de derrotar

-¿Eso significa que hay una manera de derrotarte?-_Pregunto Emilio desafiante_

-Si...pero!...Tu jamás sabrás como hacerlo!-_Pronto el villano intento acatarlo con sus garras huesudas,pero Emilio esquivo el ataque rápidamente y tomando a Django de la ropa lo lanzo contra una pared de allí cerca._

_Sonreía el moreno victorioso pero alguien lo tomo por detrás,apretando su cuello con fuerza y cortando su respiración con tan solo un apretón._

_Intento voltear y lo que vio fue el rostro de Sartana,sonriendo maliciosa._

_El saco sus garras y corto el brazo esquelético de la villana que lo tenia prisionero._

_Una vez en el suelo tomo aire para intentar recuperarse y levantando la cabeza volvió a ver el repulsivo rostro de Sartana._

-¿Quien...eres tu?-_Pregunto con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire_

-Solo diré que...Yo soy la persona que años atrás casi te deja sin un padre-_Decía_-Técnicamente casi acabo contigo,con tu padre y tu madre

-¿Que? ¿Como?-_Pregunto sorprendido y a la vez confundido_

_Sartana volvió a tomar del cuello a este y acercándolo a su rostro dijo:_

-No es necesario que sepas eso...Además, no es a ti a quien busco ahora,si no a El tigre...-_Lo soltó_

-¿Mi...papa?-_Pregunto aterrado el moreno_

-Exacto! Tu no me importas ahora,pero tus padres si,una vez que los mate a ellos...-_Sonrío con malicia_-Entonces me ocupare de ti

_Emilio se helo por unos segundos y cuando se estaba preparando para pelear alguien lo golpeo de atrás dejándolo inconciente en el suelo._

-¿Emilio? ¿Emilio estas bien?-_Logro escuchar el moreno y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Maya_

-¿Maya?-_Pregunto desorientado_-¿Que...que paso?

-No lo se...Tuvimos una pelea contra una mujer extraña,me dejo inconciente y al despertar te encontré a mi lado inconciente también ¿Estas bien?-_Termino por preguntar para pasar su mano derecha por la mejilla lastimada de el_

-¿Mujer extraña?-_Pregunto_**-¡¡MUJER EXTRAÑA!!-**_Grito parándose de un salto_

-¿Que sucede? :S-_Pregunto confundida_

**-¡¡MIS PADRES ESTAN EN PELIGRO!!-**_Decía gritando_**-¡¡Debo ir a mi casa!!**

-¡Espera yo voy contigo!

-No Maya quédate aquí puede ser muy peligroso!

**-¡NO!-**_Dijo muy decidida_-¡Iré contigo quieras o no! Además! Con mi vuelo de águila llegaremos mas rápido ¡Sube!

-Pero--

-**¡SUBE!**

_Emilio obedeció las ordenes de ella con algo de temor ante su reacción asesina y subiéndose a su espaldas esta saco sus propulsores y volaron dirección a la casa del Macho._

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece: Es propiedad de Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua**_

**Lo siento tanto Cariño:**** "**_**Jamas te dejaria..."**_

_Gracias a los propulsores de Maya,ambos chicos lograron llegar con gran rapidez a la Casa del macho._

_Sin necesidad de subir las escaleras Emilio entro a su casa corriendo y se encontró con su madre en la sala tocando su tan antigua y preciada guitarra._

-Mijo...-_Dijo sorprendida_-¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ¬¬

-Si debería ¿Mama estas bien?-_Termino por preguntar_

-Si ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Emilio acaba de tener una pelea con una mujer esquelética y otro chico esquelético también-_Respondió Maya,pero al escuchar la descripción,a Frida se le cayo la guitarra de las manos y su rostro se congelo por completo_

-¿Mama?-_Pregunto Emilio algo preocupado_

-...Regreso...-_Dijo casi en un susurro y volviendo a mirar a los niños pregunto_-¿Cuando la vieron?

-Recién en la escuela :S-_Respondió Emilio_

-Hay diablos esto no puede ser bueno-_Dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón y corriendo al teléfono, mientras Maya y Emilio se miraban confundidos_

-Responde,responde-_Decía mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja_

_**-¿Hola?**_

-¿Manny?

-_**Hola Amor ¿Que sucede?**_

-Manny tienes que venir pronto a casa, rápido!

_**-¿Porque que paso?**_

-Emilio acaba de enfrentarse a Sartana

-...-_Silencio por unos segundos_

-Manny!

-_**Si,si voy en camino ¿El esta contigo?**_

-Si están los dos

-Bien,ninguno de los tres salga por ningún motivo de la casa,yo voy en camino

-Esta bien-_Y colgó_

-¿Quien es Sartana?-_Pregunto Maya_

_Frida los miro preocupada y les iso una señal de que se sentaran con ella en el sofá_

-Niños,no les mentiré ,Sartana es un demonio,por así decirlo,es una mujer con poderes sobrenaturales,que con su guitarra es capas de lanzar rayos mortales,capaces de matarlos-_Explicaba_-Verán,años atrás,cuando Los dos tenían alrededor de una año de edad,Sartana había engañado a Manny para que le entregue su alma a cambio de mantener vivos a Emilio y a mi-_En ese momento Emilio frunció el seño molesto,ese tipo de tratos o acuerdos que los villanos hacían siempre le habían causado asco_-En fin,Manny logro derrotarla cortando las cuerdas místicas de su guitarra,pero siempre supimos que ella regresaría algún día...

-¿Y ese día es hoy verdad?-_Pregunto Maya_

-Así es Maya,Sartana regreso en busca de vengarse de Manny y seguramente esta detrás de Emilio también

-Esa mujer me da asco!-_Opino Emilio furioso_-Hasta su cara me provoca repugnancia

-¿Tu le viste el rostro Emilio?-_Pregunto Maya_

-Si ¿Porque?

-No es solo que yo no alcance a verle al rostro,estuve a punto de hacerlo pero en ese momento me dejo inconciente con uno de sus rayos

-Juro que voy a matarla! ¡Lo juro!-_Decía el moreno parándose sobre el sofá_

-¿Dijeron que había un chico esquelético verdad?-_Pregunto Frida_

-Si,el también nos ataco

-Si...De seguro es Django-_Dijo la peliazul_-El es el nieto de Sartana y posee una guitarra mística como la de ella

-Bueno...Al menos sabemos como derrotarlos ¿No?-_Dijo Emilio con algo de esperanza_

-Si pero no será tan fácil hijo...Uno ya es un problema y los dos juntos es un 98% de segura muerte

-**¡Diablos!** ¬¬

_En ese momento las cuerdas de una guitarra se escuchan como eco en la habitación y segundos después la pared explota en mil pedazos .Tras el humo y los escombros aparece Sartana acompañada de Django._

-Llegaron las visitas!-_Decía como un canción la villana_

-Sartana!-_Exclamo la peliazul,pero en esos rápidos momentos Emilio y Maya ya se habían transformado y se preparaban para enfrentarse contra ellos_

-Vaya,Frida!-_Dijo Django sorprendido,ya que después de todo Django a pesar de ser un esqueleto había crecido a la altura de Manny y se notaba que se había echo mas fuerte con el pasar de los años_-Estas aun mas preciosa de lo que recuerdo

-¡Cállate imbecil!-Dijo Emilio molesto por la manera en que le hablaban a su propia madre

-Ah si...tu-_Dijo con indiferencia el chico esqueleto_-Tanto tiempo sin vernos...Creí que mi golpe te había matado u.u

-¿Fuiste tu quien me dejo inconciente entonces?

-No fue caperucita roja ¬¬ **¡Claro que fui yo tonto! **

_Pronto llega a la escena Manny convertido en el Tigre_

**-¡Sartana!-**_Grito_

**-¡EL TIGRE!-**_Dijo con alegría_-¿Cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde que no nos vemos? ¿10,12,14 años?

-13...Y lo sabes perfectamente-_Decía con odio en la mirada_

-Si...Ah pasado el tiempo y te advierto que vencerme no será tan fácil esta vez!-_Decía tomando su guitarra_-Ahora que reforcé mi guitarra con un hechizo de la tierra de los muertos jamás lograras derrotarme de nuevo

-Si claro,mira como lo hago en dos segundos-_Manny saco sus garras y se lanzo contra los dos villanos esqueléticos los cuales con un ligero movimiento de dedos lo devolvieron a donde estaba_

-Te lo advertí tigre...Regrese aun mas fuerte que antes,y no es UNA ahora,si no DOS...-_Dijo riendo de una manera de la cual casi se le cae la mandíbula_

-Eso...no me impedirá derrotarte...

-Pero...¿Lograras tener fuerzas para pelear si hago esto?-_Sartana disparo entonces contra Frida,pero esta tuvo un movimiento rápido y tomando sus Googles logro desviar el rayo contra la misma Sartana,tal como lo había echo años atrás con el ataque de Cuervo Negra,Pero Sartana molesta logro esquivar su propio ataque también_**-¡Insolente!**

_En esos momentos en que la villana se expuso,Maya había aprovechado para colocarse detrás de esta y Django y darles un ataque para su mala suerte Django se había percatado antes de su plan y volteando la tomo del cuello._

-Sabia que nos tomarías por detrás,niña tonta-_Apretó con mas fuerza el cuello de ella_-No eres capaz siquiera de escapar de mi mano y ¿crees que puedes derrotarnos? Me das lastima!-_Dicho la arrojo contra la pared._

**-¡Oyeee!-**_Dijo Emilio furioso_**-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!**

_Django al escuchar esto se acerco a Maya que estaba algo desorientada,la tomo del mentón y paso así su pútrida y babosa lengua de villano por la suave mejilla de ella,como el mas asqueroso acto pedófilo :|_

**-¡¡TE VOY A PARTIR EL CRANEO!!-**_Ni siquiera lo pensó que Emilio ya se encontraba sobre Django tratando de cortarlo nuevamente con sus garras,la rabia se había apoderado de el y no tomo en cuenta el peligro en el que se exponía al atacarlo así._

**-¡Quítate de encima!-**_Grito el villano tomándolo de la cintura con las dos manos y arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra Maya_-No te daré tiempo ni a parpadear con esto!-_Toco entonces una cuerda de su guitarra y un rápido rayo salio disparado en dirección hacia el._

_Pero allí estaba El tigre para salvarlos,el cual los quito de la pista del ataque y los puso en un lugar seguro._

-Emilio no puedes atacar así! Podrían matarte!-_Reprocho Manny a su hijo_

-Si lose papa pero tu viste lo que le hizo ese desgraciado a Maya! ¡Me las pagara!

-Solo trata de no ser tan impulsivo ¿Si?

-Si papa ¬¬

-¿Y tu Maya estas bien?

-Si Sr. Rivera estoy bien, algo mareada pero es todo

-Bien! Traten de quedarse aquí, yo me ocupare de esos dos-_Terminada la charla Manny volvió con Frida la cual había quedado sola con Sartana y Django_

-¿Estas bien?-_Pregunto Emilio,aun cuando había escuchado la respuesta ya_

-Si no me paso nada ¡Ven! ¡Volvamos a luchar!

-No espera Maya!-_Dijo el tomándola del brazo_

-Puede que sea en verdad peligroso...Por favor no seas parte de esto

-¿Que pero...Emilio no te pienso dejar solo!

-Se que no lo harás pero esta vez es enserio...-_Decía_-Puedes salir herida y lo que menos quiero es eso

_Maya lo quedo mirando unos segundos ,dirigió su mirada a su brazo y a la mano que la sostenía ,tomo entonces la mano de el y dijo:_

-Emilio...No importa cuanto me supliques,no importa si tengo que morir defendiéndote, hare lo que sea que tu me pidas,pero no esto,no me iré de aquí sin haber peleado, así que no me pidas que me valla...Porque no lo hare...

-Pero--

-Shh! No sigas renegando,no me iré-_Después de eso sonrió con calidez y soltó la mano de el,el correspondió a la sonrisa y paso su mano por la mejilla húmeda de ella ,húmeda gracias a la saliva de Django _D:

-¿No te da asco el echo de que ese maldito te halla lambido la mejilla? ¬¬

-No...-_Dijo_-Hay cosas aun mas asquerosas jeje n_n

-Si, aun así lo matare por esto ¬¬

_Maya río unos segundos y noto que su mano derecha estaba enganchada a la de el y ambos sonrieron sonrojados._

-Vaya,vaya,vaya....-_Dijo una voz de un lado de ellos aplaudiendo con pocas ganas_-Y se ha formado una parejita...-_Era Django_-Que repugnante! ¬¬

_Emilio no tardo en separarse de Maya y ponerse a la defensiva frente a Django._

-En verdad me das lastima niño...Apenas consigues una novia ¿y ya tengo que matarte?-_Negó con la cabeza mientras lentamente tomaba su guitarra_-Es una pena en verdad,morir tan joven y dejando a alguien sufriendo...

-¿¡Por que haces esto idiota!?-_Pregunto nuestro "Héroe"_-¿Que acaso no vienes a enfrentar tus propios enemigos sin ayuda de tu abuelita?-_Dijo con una sonrisa a la cual Django se molesto tanto que su primer disparo fue dedicado a el,pero con suerte ambos chicos lograron esquivarlo con facilidad._

**-¡¡FRIDA!!-**_Se escucho un grito en la otra habitación, en ese momento tanto Django como los otros dos tuvieron curiosidad de ver que era lo que estaba pasando,y no fue mas que una horrible masacre ya que podía verse a Sartana clavando con diversión sus garras huesudas en el vientre de Frida._

**-¡¡MAMA!!-**_Fue lo que alcanzo a pronunciar Emilio corriendo hacia ella,en cambio Sartana solo disfrutaba el doblar sus dedos en el interior de Frida, cortándole todo intestino presente._

_Después de quitar su manchada mano de ella,dio una orden a Django para que se retiren del lugar,momentos después, tanto Sartana como Django desaparecieron dejando solo un enorme agujero en la pared, escombros,quemaduras por todas partes y un impresionante charco de sangre en el cual Frida se encontraba chorreando._

_Frida no era mas que cuerpo tirado en el suelo,inmóvil,con los ojos abiertos y lagrimas rodando por sus pálidas mejillas y un espeso liquido rojo saliendo con rapidez de su estomago._

_Su mirada estaba perdida,como mirando la nada,pero manteniendo así el semblante de terror en esos azules ojos._

_-¿Papa? ¿Mama esta...?-Emilio no quería decirlo ,a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta_

_-Esta...-Dijo Maya _

_-...Muerta...-Termino por decir el chico cayendo de rodillas al suelo y rompiendo en llanto_

_**Continuara... **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! a todos! Hello! Konichigua! Esteee...¿Llensunhai? Bueno nose como se escribe ¬¬ Ni si quiera se si es un saludo! :O**_

_**En fin al punto! Estoy Feliz! Muy Feliz! Pero mucho muy reqete muy Feliz! ¿Saben porque señoras y señores? Aja si es por eso mismo! n.n**_

_**¡¡¡PEKERARITA Y GHOST AHORA SON NOVIOS!!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDD (Si lose noticia vieja ¬¬) PERO NO IMPORTA!**_

_**Mas alegria en mi ser no podria haber!!! xD**_

_**Cuando lei la noticia quede O_O ¿¡WTF!? Y nose...¡JAMAS LO IMAGINE! O_o**_

_**Yo sere la madrina de la boda! Wee re qe no haii ninguna boda :**__** Pero si la hubiera Me colo de madrina xD**_

_**Hay mas feliz soy,Yo sabia! Sabia que ghost tenia su corazoncito! Escondido ¬¬ PERO HAY ESTA! n.n**_

_**Para que decirlo otra vez si ya lo saben? n.n Ya saben a quien le pertenece el tigre! A los unicos,los mejores,Jorge R gutierrez y Sandra Equihua! :D**_

_**Ya sin mas qe decir...Nos vemos al final! **_

_**Y suerte a la nueva parejta de Fanfiction! :D**_

**Lo siento tanto cariño: ****"El adiós a Frida y la desaparición de Maya"**

-…Emilio no…Por favor no…-_Maya comenzaba a llorar_-…No llores…mas-_A cada palabra que decía mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos _

-**¡Frida!**-_Dijo Manny acercándose a ella_

-…Ma…Manny…-_Pronuncio Frida con sus pocas reservas de vida_

-Por dios amor hay que…¡hay que llevarte a un hospital!-_Manny intenta tomarla en brazos pero al querer hacerlo Frida pega un pequeño grito de dolor e inmediatamente la suelta con delicadeza_

-Manny no…no lo intentes-_Dijo ella reflejando mucho dolor en su mirada_

-Pero amor…

-¿Dónde esta Emilio?

-Yo…uh Aquí estoy mama-_Decía el acercándose a compañía de Maya, sin poder dejar de llorar aun_

-Mijo…-_Dijo Frida haciendo un esfuerzo y llevando su mano a la mejilla de Emilio_-Por favor cuídate mucho…-_En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos_

-Mama esto es…esto es…-_Iría a decir Emilio pero su padre hablo antes que el_

-Frida no te despidas ¡Esto no es una despedida!

-Lo siento Manny…Pero tu y yo sabemos que-_Hace una mueca de dolor_-que no me salvare de esta…-_Quita entonces su mano del rostro de Emilio_

-No…no, **¡No es justo!**_-Manny toma la mano de ella mientras lagrimas comienzan a rodar de sus ojos_

-No Manny…No llores mas solo, solo…-_Comienza a cerrar los ojos lentamente_

-¿Frida?

-Los amo chicos…-_Frida cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras veía como ultimo el triste y casi desesperado rostro de Manny_-…Perdona el no…poder ayudarte…

-Frida no…-_Ella no lo mira, tiene los ojos cerrados_-¿Frida?-_nada_-**¿¡Frida!?**

-¿Mama?-_Emilio la toca el rostro suavemente y la quita enseguida, esta helada_

_Maya se acerca y toma la muñeca de Frida, mira a Emilio y a Manny muy triste y dice:_

-Lo siento…Esta muerta…

-**¡Ese tigre es una idiota!**-_Dijo Sartana apareciendo en su guarida en compañía de Django_

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo abuela-_Django se quita la guitarra y la coloca en una pila de monedas de oro, diamantes y objetos de valor que la villana se había robado_-Pero al menos le diste en donde mas le duele ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Pobre tonto!

-Aun así! No logramos lo que teníamos planeado-_Se sienta muy molesta en su trono_-Esto nos llevara mas tiempo del que pensamos

-Tranquila abuela…Ya veras que lograremos derrotarlo-_Django de sienta en otra pila de monedas y cosas valiosas_-Ahora que su "Linda esposa" cuelga de un hilo…será mas fácil acabar con el

-No…Aun no-_Sartana se para de su trono y queda frente a Django_-Nos queda un pequeño detalle del que tenemos que encargarnos…

_Django la mira confundido y unos segundos después reacciona y sonríe malicioso_-Claro…ya veo…-_El también se para de esa pila de oro_- Debemos matar a su hijo…

_Ambos villanos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a reír desenfrenados con el solo pensar que acabarían con uno de sus peores enemigos y que tal vez podrían al fin conquistar la Ciudad Milagro los hacia regodearse de felicidad._

-…¿Por qué?...-_Decía Manny tomando el ya muerto cuerpo de Frida_-Perdóname por esto por favor…-_Y la llevo hacia la habitación matrimonial_

_Mientras esto pasaba, Maya veía muy entristecida a Manny pero después de perderlo de vista se dirigió a Emilio quien estaba sentado en el hoyo donde Sartana y Django habían entrado._

-Yo…Siento lo que acaba de ocurrir…-_Trato de decir ella a espaldas de el_

-…-_No respondió_

-Emilio si quieres que me vaya…-_Decía Maya muy nerviosa por la situación_-Me iré

_El, en silencio, se para de donde estaba y camina cabizbajo hacia ella_

-Sinceramente…Ya no me importa…-_Coloca su mano en el hombro de ella_-Haz lo que quieras…-_Y se retira._

_Ella queda muy preocupada pero a la vez muy incomoda, además de que no encotraba que hacer, no quería irse pero…de seguro en estos momentos ella estaba demás, si el le dijo eso de esa manera…para ella era como decir un "__**Mejor lárgate de una buena vez**__"._

_Tomando en cuenta esto, se volvió a transformar y con sus jets alas salio de la casa del macho, dirigiéndose a su propia casa donde seguramente estaría su madre esperándola._

-¿Dónde esta Maya Emilio?-_Pregunto Manny cruzándose en el camino de su hijo_

-No lo se…Debe haberse ido

-La...**¿¡La dejaste que se vaya!?**-_Pregunto el mayor muy exaltado_

-Si ¿Por qué?-_Pregunto con ignorancia el chico_

-Mijo! No puedes dejar que se vaya así nada mas! Sartana y Django podrían ir tras ella **¡Corre peligro mortal al salir sola a la ciudad!**

-**¿¡Que!? **¿Me lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro que si!-_Manny se agacha para estar a la altura de Emilio_-¿Te doy un buen consejo de padre a hijo?

-¿Si?

-**¡VE POR MAYA!**

_Emilio no alcanzo a decir ni "__**A**__" que su padre lo tomo de las gafas y dándole la vuelta a su hebilla mística lo saco de la casa mientras le decía que vaya en busca de Maya._

_Y así Emilio salio en busca de su mejor amiga, y pensándolo mejor, su padre tenia razón. _

_¿Quien sabe que tipo de peligros pasara andando ella sola por la ciudad? ¿y con los maniáticos de Sartana y Django sueltos?, si ,su padre estaba en lo correcto, debía encontrar a Maya lo mas pronto posible._

-**¡Diablos! **Mejor no le hubiera dicho nada a Maya, tal vez así no se hubiera ido ¬¬ -_Rezongaba Emilio sobrevolando la ciudad en busca de un punto negro y morado que tuviera semejanza con su amiga._

_Mientras nuestro pequeño irresponsable con gafas de anciano sobre su cabeza recorría la ciudad,mejor nos vamos con la razón de su búsqueda, si digamos que Maya._

_Esta al igual que el, volaba por los aires, pero en vez de hacerlo sobre la ciudad ella lo hacia a las afueras de esta._

_En un lugar repleto de árboles, césped, vacas y otras cosas mas de campo que no son de verse mucho dentro de la ciudad._

_Pero al hacer esto lloraba, ya que acababa de presenciar con sus propios ojos la muerte de la madre de su mejor amigo, era la muerte de un ser humano y, hasta ahora ,ella jamás había presenciado ni había sido parte de un acto tan cruel y frío como el que acababa de cometer Sartana contra Frida._

_Por fin, cansada de sentir la fría brisa chocar en su cara, disminuyo la velocidad y se recostó en las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba cerca._

_Una vez sentada sobre la enorme rama del árbol, trato de secarse las lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas y unos minutos después alcanzo a ver a lo lejos de otra rama una gran y roja manzana._

-**¡Hay que genial!**-_Dijo así misma_-Estoy muerta de hambre!-_Y dicho esto voló hasta la manzana y tomándola en su mano derecha regreso a donde estaba, acomodándose nuevamente en la rama de principio, entonces le dio un pequeño mordisco a su fruta, pero momentos después vio a lo lejos una figura_-¿Qué será eso de allá?-_Se pregunto mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana_-Esta muy lejos como para ir a investigar ¬¬-_Le da otro mordisco cuando de pronto ve que aquel objeto volador que estaba viendo cambiar de rumbo y se acerca hacia ella, al parecer, no estaba tan lejos como parecía_-**¿¡Que demonios…!?**-_Alcanzo a decir cuando soltó la manzana, porque al terminar de decir eso recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

-**¡Despierta pedazo de mocosa inútil!**-_Este grito la despierta_

-**¿¡Que como quien cuando donde!? ¡¡LO JURO YO NO ESTUVE HAY ESE DIA! JURO QUE ESTABA ESTUDIANDO!**-_Maya nota enseguida que no esta en el arbol_-¿Dónde estoy?-_Pregunta mientras mira a todos lados confundida y en eso, nota que esta encadenada a un poste de metal_

-Por fin despiertas niña-_Escucha desde un rincón de la oscura habitación en la que se encuentra_

-¿Quién eres?-_Pregunta en tono desafiante_

_Pronto logra ver aterrada que la persona que se encuentra frente a ella no es mas que Django de los muertos_

-**¡TU!**-_Dijo furiosa mientras hacia un intento de liberarse de las cadenas que la tenían prisionera_-¿Qué me estas haciendo?

-Créeme…No querrás saber lo que te are-_Decía Django_-Ya que en estos momentos mi abuela Sartana no se encuentra…Y me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con la rehén, ósea tu, y pues bueno como habrás notado tu eres una chica y yo un chico jeje-_Reía con malicia mientras pasaba su ya dicha repugnante lengua por sus labios esqueléticos _

-No…**¡No te atrevas a tocarme un pelo!**-_Grito ella histérica, temiendo de lo que este "Pedófilo" fuera capas de hacerle_

-Jajajajaja niña tonta!-_Dijo el tomándola de la barbilla_-Por si no lo notaste yo soy un esqueleto andante…No podría abusar de ti porque se me haría muy complicado-_La suelta_-Aunque si fuera humano…Creo que me haría la gran fiesta contigo jeje **[A/N: Okeii esto llega a darme asco hasta a mi xD]**

_Maya comienza a tener miedo y por este comienza a llorar_

-Me das asco ¿Lo sabias?-_Dice ella en llanto_

-Si lo se…Pero me encanta que tengan ese sentimiento hacia mi-_Se da la vuelta y se aleja de ella desapareciendo en la oscuridad-_Creo que estaras aqui un tiempo, ademas,solo podras hirte una vez que rivera venga en tu auxilio...Y sera entonces el momento perfecto para acabar con el...justo frente tuyo...jajajajaja-_Maya alcanza a ver que Django abre un puerta por la cual entra mucha luz natural_-Que tengas linda estancia mocosa-_Y cierra la puerta_

-Emilio…-_Dice ella entre lagrimas_-Ni se te ocurra venir

-¡No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado!-_Decía Emilio en su tercer vuelta por la ciudad_-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¬¬

_En eso Emilio decide seguir a pie, tal vez así sea mas fácil encontrarla; pero después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, un humo comienza a aparecer debajo de sus pies e intentado escapar de la nube de humo que lo había rodeado de un momento a otro, acelera su paso hasta chocar con alguien y al levantar el rostro se encuentra con Sartana de los muertos, la cual ahora lo tenia sujetado por los hombros_.

-Hola niño…-_Dice ella_-¿No me quieres acompañar a un lugar?

_El intenta defenderse pero Sartana es mas rápida y con un muy rápido movimiento de dedos le aplica la llave del sueño al moreno dejándolo caer al suelo para después tomarlo por debajo de los brazos y desaparecer con el en la nube de humo negro._

-¿Dónde estoy.?-_Pregunta una mujer en medio de un pueblo casi desconocido para ella_

-**¡Bienvenida!**-_Grito un grupo de esqueletos_

-**¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? **O_O

-Somos Luis,Paco,Jorge y Panchito!-_Respondio uno de ellos_

-¿Y donde…donde estoy?

-Estas en la tierra de los muertos n_n **¡¡BIENVENIDA!!**

-**¿¡Que que!? **O_O

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero lo hallan disfrutado! n.n A mi no me gusto como me qedo ¬¬ Pero bueno el cerebro esta de perezoso ultimamente u.u**_

_**Bueno nos vemos/leemos! n.n **_

_**Un saludo a MeryAlex que no ablo hace bocha con ella O.o Y a ya saben quienes! n.n Qe los qiero mucho y me alegra la noticia! :)**_

_**Adios! :D **_

_**PD: Si por una de esas casualidades alguno de ustedes todavia no se imagina a Emilio solo tiene que ver la imagen que esta en mi perfil y listo n.n Por cierto aclaro antes qe nada qe el dibujo no lo ise yo,Sino que el creador es BlackEraser de Deviantart n.n Todos los creditos a el señoras y señores! xD Ahora si! Bye! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! Cap numero 9 de esta latoza historia! xD**_

_**Les digo qe esta historia no es de esas que llega asta 10 solamente,esta terminara cuando ya me canse de subirle capitulos, cosa la cual sera pronto xD**_

_**El tigre no me pertenece, por lastima ¬¬ Sino qe le pertenece a Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua n_n**_

**Lo siento tanto cariño:**_** "El recuerdo"**_

-¿¡Donde estoy!? O_O-_Pregunto Frida mirando a todo su alrededor_

-¡¡Hola estas en la tierra de los muertos!!-_Dice Luis_

-¡¡Es la salida!!- _Le sigue Paco_

-¡¡La ultima salida!!- _Termina Panchito_

-¿¡Y que hago aquí!? ¡Se supone que debería estar arriba con Manny! ¡Derrotando a Sartana!

-No! Si estas aquí es por algo u.u-_Dice Paco_

-Es verdad! No estarías aquí a no ser de que estés muerta! :D

-No es cierto! Yo no puedo estar muerta!

-Claro que si! Mira tus pies, brazos, pecho y cabeza ¡¡Eres todo un esqueleto!!

-¡Diablos!- _Frida recorre su cuerpo con su mirada_- Si, soy un esqueleto!

-Ovio n_n-_Dijo Luis_

_Frida trato de tranquilizarse y pensar en un plan, cuando recordó el momento en que Sartana le había clavado sus garras y la despedida de la cual acababa de tener en el mundo de los vivos y entonces recordó otra cosa_

-**¡OIGAN!**

-Si dime amiga

-¿Sartana de los muertos estuvo por aquí?

-¿Sartana-_Dijo Paco_

-de- _Siguió Luis_

-los- _Ahora Panchito_

-Muertos?- _Termino Jorge_

-¿Por el uno siempre termina la frase del otro? ¬¬

-Si, La villana con la guitarra amarilla estuvo por aquí hace unos días

-¿No saben si acudió con alguna bruja o vidente?

-Si, Sartana había recurrido a la bruja del pueblo

-¿Cómo se llama esa Bruja?

-Ah eso es fácil! Se llama Elda, podrás encontrarla en la ultima casita del pueblo, allí donde comienza el rastro de huesos

-¿Rastro de huesos? :S

-Si ¡Pero no temas! Nosotros iremos para protegerte! Ya que después de todo, eres nuestra amiga n_n

-Uh…¡Bien! jeje como quieran- _Frida sonríe entonces y dirige la mirada hacia la ultima casa que se encontraba detrás de otras casas mas_- Bien! Andando entonces

-Eh, Una pregunta amiga de nombre desconocido

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué quieres ver a Elda? :S

-Tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas y…Mi nombre es Frida Suárez

_Así, Frida y los demás esqueletos amigos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Elda la bruja del mundo de los muertos._

-**¡¡Entra hay pedazo de mocoso mal nacido!!**-_Dijo Sartana de los muertos arrojando el dormido cuerpo de Emilio a los pies de Maya, la cual, aun estaba atada al fierro_

-**¡Emilio!**-_Grito Maya viendo como su mejor amigo se golpeaba contra el tubo de metal_

-Al parecer…Creo que me adelante un poco, no tuve la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que venga por ti, así que decidí ir yo misma a buscarlo jejejeje-_Sartana se acerca a Maya y toma a Emilio por la camisa y lo acerca al rostro de ella_- Dime una cosa niña…-_Coloca su dedo suavemente sobre el ojo izquierdo de el_- ¿No seria lindo que este mocoso tuviera la misma cicatriz que su padre en el mismo ojo?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Me refiero a que…Tu y el tendrían algo en común, los dos compartirían una cicatriz en el ojo, solo que tu te me apresuraste un poco

-Espera! Significa que, ¿vas a lastimar a Emilio?

-¿Qué? ¿No era obvio? ¬¬

-No lo hagas! D: - _En ese momento Maya ve el rostro de Sartana claramente y un recuerdo de su niñez pasa por su cabeza._

**FLASH BACK**

_Unas semanas antes de que Sartana fuera mandada a la tierra de los muertos, por tratar de derrotar a Manny. Esta, había atacado la Ciudad Milagro, en busca de Platino. Pero al parecer, la parvada de la furia se había adelantado a sus planes._

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-_Pregunto la esquelética villana viendo como la parvada de furia cargaba todo el cargamento de platino en bolsas de dinero para luego escapar con el motín._

-Llegas tarde Sartana- _Dice Cuervo Negra adulta sosteniendo en sus brazos una bebe de apenas un año de vida, en este caso, Maya._

-¡No pueden llevarse ese Platino! ¡Me pertenece!- _Decía furiosa Sartana_

-Pues quien se fue a la villa perdió su silla- _Terminaba por decir Buitrila cerrando una bolsa y preparando sus jets alas para escapar_- Nos vemos Sartana- _Pero antes de que pudiesen escapar Sartana se lanzo contra Cuervo negra, la cual a toda costa intentaba esquivar los ataques ya que si daba un movimiento en falso su hija podría salir lastimada_.

-¡No te muevas desgraciada! ¡Quédate quieta!-_Decía Sartana llena de furia intentado a toda costa lastimar a Cuervo_-¡Suficiente! Me canse!- _Saca su guitarra mística y apunta a Maya_- Denme todo ese Platino si no es que quieren que la bebe salga lastimada

_Pero de la nada, Buitrila se lanza contra Sartana la cual por un mal movimiento de dedos logra su objetivo y el disparo va a dar en el ojo izquierdo de Maya, provocando una catarata de sangre y un llanto insoportable._

-**¡¡MAYA POR FAVOR NO!!**-_Grito Cuervo tratando desesperadamente de detener la sangre que salía del ojo de su hija_

-**¡Mira lo que hiciste maldita idiota!**- _Grito llena de furia Buitrila intentando atacar a Sartana pero antes de poder hacerlo, esta desapareció tras una nube de humo negro_-**¡¡Regresa desgraciada!! **

-**¡Mama!**- _Grito Cuervo a lagrimas_- Por favor ayúdame con Maya

_Después de eso, ambas olvidaron el platino, por ahora era mas importante la vida de Maya. Volaron así hasta el hospital mas cercano y una vez que se llevaron a la niña a urgencias, esperaron alrededor de MUCHAS horas, al salir un doctor de pediatría quirúrgica Zoey (Ya que se había destransformado) se levanto de un solo golpe y de manera desesperada le pregunto al doctor_:

-**¿¡Como esta mi niña!? ¡Dígame!**

-Bueno…Les seré franco, la niña esta fuera de peligro mayor, pero…-_Hace una pausa_- Temo que perdió el ojo Izquierdo, no pudimos recuperarlo…

-Quiere decir que…Mi hija es…¿Tuerta?

-Lamento decirle que si, ella podrá seguir viviendo pero…Jamás podrá recuperar el ojo Lo sentimos-_Dicho esto el Dr. se retira y Zoey cae a los brazos de su madre la cual llora junto con ella, pero al menos Maya estaba fuera de peligro._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Us…us…usted es Sartana…¡Sartana de los muertos!-_Dijo Maya completamente aterrada, ante esto la villana quedo bastante confundida, era extraño que de un momento al otro esta reaccionara de esta manera_

-¿Qué te pasa niña? ¿Por qué me miras así? :S

-**¡Tu me quitaste mi ojo!**-_Termino por gritar esta haciendo todo movimiento para tratar de escapar de las cadenas que la tenían prisionera_

-¿Tu ojo?-_Pregunto confundida y en ese instante logro recordar ella también_- Tu eres la hija de Cuervo Negra!

-…-_No hubo respuesta por parte de Maya_

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya…Miren la sorpresa de hoy-_Suelta a Emilio dejándolo caer como si nada- Esto se puso mucho mas interesante que antes_

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-_Dijo en lagrimas la chica_

-Creo que destruí parte de tu infancia, al menos logre arruinarte la vida un poco jeje pero…Tengo una mejor idea-_Decía con sonrisa maliciosa la villana, en eso llama a Django el cual minutos después entra a la habitación_

-¿Qué onda abuela?

-Django ¿Recuerdas lo que harías si la rehén se comportaba de manera rebelde?

-¿Si?

-Bueno, hazlo

_Django sonríe de manera sicópata, cierto brillo rojo se reflejo en sus ojos carentes de alma y acercándose a ambas dijo:_

-No hay ningún problema…¿Podrías dejarnos solos abuela?

-Pero claro…-En eso, Sartana se retira

-¿Qué me quieren hacer?-_Pregunta Maya temblando del miedo que sentía_

-Créeme, jamás olvidaras esta experiencia…-_Lentamente va cortando con sus garras la chamarra de esta_

-¡Alto! **¡Alto!** ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Por favor! Ya tienes como 13 años de edad…-_Termina de cortar la chamarra y pasa su huesuda mano por el estomago de Maya_- De seguro ya debes estar algo desarrollada

-**¡DEJAME!**-_Termina gritando esta cuando el Grito logra despertar a Emilio, pero Django ya estaba ejecutando su plan, pasaba sus frías y delgadas manos por el pecho de Maya mientras_ _esta intentaba a toda costa escapar de esos manoseos, hasta que en un momento este se desabrocho la cremallera de los pantalones, fue en ese momento que Emilio entendió la situación y con gran rapidez, a pesar de su mareo corrió hasta ellos y logro alejar a Django de Maya._

-**¿¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO DESGRACIADO!?**-_Grito con todo el odio de su corazón_

-Algo que tu jamás serias capas de hacer!-_En eso Django se quita de encima a Emilio pero este se transforma rápidamente en El lince Sonico y se prepara para la lucha contra Django_

-Eres un tonto por querer intentarlo

-Soy capas de morir por Maya, y no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie la toque de esa manera **¡Nadie!**

-Como quieras, si yo gano hare lo que quiera con ella

-¿Y que pasara si yo gano?

-Nada! Ya que no ganaras te lo aseguro

_Ambos se clavaron miradas asesinas y después de eso, Django fue el primero en atacar._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Okeii hasta aqui llega! n_n**_

_**Nos veremos para la proxima :D**_

_**SE CUIDAN! Nos vemos/leemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D ¿Todo bien? Okei ya son muchas preguntas ¬¬**_

_**Bien vengo aquí con el capitulo numero 10 Hem quiero aclarar que porque sea el capitulo numero 10 se termina la historia, no señoras y señores, aun falta un poco mas para que esto tenga su "final Feliz" Así que sopórtenme un tiempo mas xD**_

_**No mucho que decir realmente solo…El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua :D Nos vemos al final! :)**_

**Lo siento tanto Cariño: ****"¿Adiós linaje Rivera?"**

_Django __comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Emilio, en tanto el se preparaba para recibir el ataque frontal pero de un momento a otro Django desapareció de la vista de Emilio, este en busca de su oponente miro a su alrededor cuando escucho el grito de Maya_

-**¡EMILIO CUIDADO!**

_Después__ de eso el ni alcanzo a voltear que fue golpeado por el pie de Django haciendo que cayera metros atrás. _

_En un intento de levantarse Django se apresuro a el y nuevamente lo golpeo, pero esta vez fue con su puño, aun sin estar agotado Emilio se levanto sin problemas, una patada y un golpe no le impedirían salvar a Maya._

-Eres terco Rivera…¿Qué no entiendes que si sigues peleando conmigo morirás?

-Psss..... – _Se burlo el moreno con un gesto_ – Por favor, te haces el asesino serial cuando en realidad no eres mas que un asqueroso violador, un repugnante costal de huesos, enserio, ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte en pie? Ni siquiera tienes músculos

-Aun así eso no me impedirá acabar contigo, además, no necesito músculos para moverme libremente – _Saca su guitarra_ – Lo que me mantiene en pie es la magia de esta guitarra mística – _Apunta hacia Emilio_ – Y estas apunto de comprobar cuan destructora puede llegar a ser – _Dispara contra el, Emilio esquiva el ataque y con sus poderes se eleva sobre Django y lo ataca con su cañón láser __**[A/N: Convengamos de que el traje de Emilio es robótico así que si lo preguntan si, si tiene un cañón láser xD]**_

_Dispara__ contra su malvado oponente y después del disparo una nube de tierra y humo inunda toda la habitación, mientras, Emilio y Maya creen que ya todo acabo, es cuando Emilio vuela sobre donde esta Maya y acercándose a ella la desata de las cadenas que la tenían atrapada, ella lo abraza agradecida por salvarla, el corresponde al abrazo y sonríe con calidez._

-Gracias por salvarme

-…Cuando quieras Maya…-_Se separa de ella y quedan cara a cara el nota lagrimas en sus ojos _- ¿Por qué lloras? - _Pregunta con una sonrisa_

-Es que…- _Vuelve a abrazarlo_ - ¡Siempre soy un estorbo en tu vida! No hago otra cosa mas que molestar, lamento todos los problemas que te causo

-Shh…tranquila, tranquila…- _Frota su espalda_- Jamás fuiste una molestia…Eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no dejaría que nada te sucediera, puedes estar tranquila, ya nada te hará daño…

_Ella se queda sorprendida mientras el le habla, pero después cierra los ojos con un__a dulce sonrisa_

-…Gracias…

-Maya ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- _Pregunta el aun sin separarse de ella_

-Si dime

-¿Por qué no te transformaste en Águila del desierto cuando todo esto te sucedió?

-Lo intente pero no funciono, es que se activa cuando me veo en peligro extremo o tengo un reflejo muy rápido

-Ya veo…

-**¡Rivera!**- _Escuchan ambos a sus espaldas, al voltear solo ven a Django con su guitarra en sus manos, solo que este estaba muy herido, y cuando me refiero a herido me refiero a que le faltaban huesos_ xD, _ahora de el solo quedaban las costillas, la vértebra, un brazo, las dos piernas pero a un le faltaba el pie y parte de su cráneo estaba roto_- No me rendiré así nada mas…**¡Muere!**- _Termino por gritar para disparar contra los dos pero el disparo fue tan débil que con dos pasos lograron esquivarlo_ ¬¬

-¿Ese fue todo tu ataque? O.O-_Pregunto Emilio sorprendido_

-¡Diablos! El hechizo de esa vieja loca esta desapareciendo…-_Decía con la voz agitada Django para después caer de rodillas al piso, Emilio se acerca a el, con algo de lastima y le pregunta_

-Django…Tu y yo sabemos que no pasas de esta…Dime mejor como derrotar a Sartana…

-…Jamás te lo diré…-_Responde el esquelético cuando en ese momento una cuerda de su guitarra se rompe y Django se toma el pecho de dolor, Emilio tenia razón, pronto tendría que partir_.

-Por favor dime Django!

-Maldita sea…Esta bien te lo diré…Tu, no solo acabas de destruir mi guitarra…si no que también me destruiste a mi con ella, cuando nuestras guitarras son destruidas lo único que sucede es que regresamos a la tierra de los muertos para mejorar…pero cuando la guitarra y su propietario son destruidas al mismo tiempo y de manera lenta, ambas dejan de existir…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eso significa que…Yo al igual que mi guitarra desapareceremos, no iremos ni a la tierra de los muertos ni nada…Será como si no hubiésemos existido nunca…

-Entonces tu…¿Dejaras de existir?

_Esta vez se destruyen dos cuerdas de la guitarra y lentamente Django va desapareciendo_

-¡Espera! Dime como derrotar a Sartana!- _Grita Emilio antes de que este desaparezca_

-Solo el amor verdadero la detendrá…-_Después de eso desaparece_

-Gra…Gracias Django…-_Termino por decir el chico, algo triste por la muerte definitiva de Django pero antes el villano que el mismo, pensó._

-¿Se fue?-_Pregunto Maya quien se refugiaba detrás de Emilio_

-Si…Espero este bien donde sea que se encuentre…-_Ambos guardaron unos minutos de silencio, si, talvez este villano les había provocado mucho dolor pero aun así, nadie merecía una muerte como esta._

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-_Pregunto ella_

-Vamos por Sartana de los muertos…-_Dijo el tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la salida que ahora les permitía salir de aquel horrible lugar_.

-No tema Srta. Frida, estos restos de huesos no son de seres humanos- _Decía Paco_

-¿A no? ¿Y de que son?- _Decía Frida tratando de no pisar los huesos que de un momento a otro se levantaron como por causa de magia y uniéndose unos con otros se convirtieron en perritos_- ¡Perritos! :D - _Dijo entonces Frida siguiendo con alegría a un perro salchicha, el cual la llevo hasta la puerta de la casa de la bruja Elda_

-Llegamos Srta.-_Dijo Paco_

-¿Esta es la…casa?-_Decía Frida viendo solo un montón de maderas y clavos unos sobre otros _- ¿Estas seguro Taco? ¬¬

-Paco ¬¬ Y si, esta es la casa de la bruja Elda n_n

-Bien…será mejor que entremos :S- _Al decir esto empuja suavemente la "Puerta" de la "Casa" y esta se desmorona por completo y de los escombros caídos se ve una pequeña mesa con una manta morada encima, una bola de cristal y sentada en la mesa esta el esqueleto de una anciana._

-¿Es usted La bruja Elda? O.O-_Pregunto Frida_

-Si, te estaba esperando Frida Suárez…Y también esperaba el momento en que tiraras mi casa abajo ¬¬

-Yo lo siento Sra. :S

-Ya, ya olvídalo niña…-_Dice la mujer acomodándose en su silla_- y dime ¿Vienes a buscar una forma de derrotar a Sartana de los muertos?

-Si ¿Cómo lo supo? O.O

-Soy Bruja mitad adivina, gitana, tarotista y una mezcla de Puerto riqueña pero eso es por parte de mi padre u.u

-Claaaaaro :|

-Ven siéntate jovencita- _Frida se acerca y se sienta_

-Hace unos días Sartana de los muertos había venido aquí junto con su nieto Django y me preguntaron si había una manera de hacer a sus guitarras mas poderosas y fuertes, yo conociendo y sabiendo de que se trataba su plan les dije que no u.u Pero insistieron tanto que tuve que darles un hechizo de fortaleza para sus condenadas guitarras esas ¬¬, así que les di un hechizo que haría mas fuertes y poderosas sus guitarras…pero con una advertencia, si un amor joven peleaba contra su poder…El hechizo seria roto y entonces ellos estarían expuestos hasta a la mas fácil derrota, además, el linaje de los muertos tiene una maldición detrás de ellos

-¿Una maldición?

-Si ¿Acaso no notaste que todos son esqueletos vivientes? ¬¬

-Si lo note ¬¬ ¿Pero que hay con la maldición?

-Si, de seguro los antepasados de Sartana o ella misma habría tenido alguna pelea en el pasado, pero, no estoy segura de con quien…Pero de que están malditos estoy segura

-¿Y esa maldición los llevara al fin?

-No…La maldición solo los hace esqueléticos, además, eso nunca los ha detenido…

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Mira mi niña…Te diré lo que les dije a ellos, solo el verdadero amor joven podrá romper el hechizo poderoso de las guitarras

-Pero…Mi esposo intento derrotar a Sartana y yo estoy aquí :S

-Dije joven ¬¬ Y para serte sincera ya no eres una jovencita u.u

-Bien! ¬¬ Entendí u.u

-Hija mía, solo podrás regresar al mundo de los vivos y recuperar tu antigua vida si el hechizo se rompe

-Pero…No puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando a que un príncipe azul rompa el hechizo, además, no conozco a ningún amor joven o ese disparate!

-¿Estas segura?- _Dijo Elda tocando su bola de cristal y mostrándole a Frida lo que sucedía en el mundo de los vivos_

-Pero si es…-_Dijo sorprendida_

-Emilio! –Grito Maya-¿Estas seguro que caminar por aquí es seguro? :( -_Preguntaba con miedo Maya, ya que ambos se encontraban dentro de la guarida de Sartana, el lugar talvez mas aterrador de la Ciudad Milagro o del mundo._

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- _Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos_

-¡Sartana! – _Dijo Emilio poniéndose a la defensiva_

-Niño! Yo te hacia muerto y a ti niña violada! – _Dijo la villana_

-¿Vi…violada? O.O- _Pregunto Maya con algo de trauma en su rostro_

-¿¡Dónde esta Django!

-Ehh…Django…este el salio ahh…ahhh…Comprar…Churras…no…Chu, chu…**¡CHURROS! **El salio a comprar Churros n_n

-Eso es mentira! Django odia los churros! ¬¬

-¿¡En serio! ¿¡Pero como! D: Son la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo Dx

-¿¡Niño donde esta o que le hiciste a Django! :G

-Esta bien…El acaba de morir…

-…- _Silencio _- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** Se nota que ni mentir sabes! "Django ya esta muerto" No podría morir tonto!

-Enserio Sartana el murió…

-Si claro ¬¬

-Si, Emilio lo destruyo junto con la guitarra y desapareció como si nada-_Explico Maya_

_Sartana cambio entonces su expresión a una mas preocupada_

-¿Es cierto eso?-_Pregunto_

-Si y lo siento u.u ¡Pero tu mataste a mi mama! Te lo merecías u.u

-**¡VOY A MATARLOS! **– _Grito ella eufórica disparando a cualquier lugar inconcientemente_

-Maya cúbrete de los rayos! – _Dijo Emilio poniéndose frente a ella para protegerla, pero en esos momentos suena el teléfono celular de la chica_

-¿Hola?

-_**¡MAYA!**_

-¿Mama? O_O

-_**¿¡Donde diablos estas niña! **_– _Grito Zoey adulta_

-Este yo… - _Hay una explosión_ – Estoy en la casa de un amigo jeje

-_**¿Qué fue ese ruido?**_

-¿Fue el micro…ondas?

-¡Maya refúgiate detrás de esa pila de monedas de oro, yo me ocupo de Sartana! – _Grito el moreno lanzándose contra la villana_

-_**¿Sartana? ¿Quién dijo eso?**_

-Hem…nadie! Llegare tarde hoy mama te amo adiós! – _Y corto la llamada_ – Cielos estuvo cerca D:

-**¡Maya cuidado! **– _Grito el moreno viendo como uno de los rayos se desviaba hacia ella, pero por suerte Maya logro esquivarlo, es mas, hasta logro transformarse en Águila del desierto, ya que por el miedo y el instinto mismo logro la transformación_

-¡Mira Emilio pude transformarme! :D

-Que…bien…-_Respondió entrecortado el moreno forcejeando contra la huesuda llena de odio_

_Pero en ese momento Sartana se quita a Emilio de encima y sin pensarlo siquiera lanza uno de sus rayos contra Maya, pero cuando ella lo esquivo fue tomada de brazos y piernas por los esqueletos bandidos de la villana._

-¡Suéltenme! – _Ordenaba ella tratando de escapar_

_Sartana se acerca a ellos y a Maya, y con una sonrisa en el cráneo dice:_

-No quiero perder mas tiempo niño, decide ahora – _Levanta su mano y la acerca al ojo de Maya _– Si le saco el otro ojo entonces ya no podrá seguir viva

-Déjala, tu problema no es con ella, es conmigo

-En eso te equivocas, siempre buscare la manera de hacerte sufrir mucho y de manera lenta…Y se cual es tu punto débil – _Mira a Maya_

-¿Qué debo hacer para que la dejes ir?

-Fácil… - _Dice sonriente_ – Me entregaras tu vida, no volverás a verla y desaparecerás de la misma manera en la que Django desapareció…- _Hace una pausa _– No dejare que sigas vivo, no dejare que el asesino de mi nieto camine alegre por la calle, no, así que si quieres salvar a la mocosa esta…Tu pagas el precio con tu vida

-Pero…

-Toma la decisión niño…Es ella o tu…

_No __quería, definitivamente no quería hacerlo, le daba miedo morir, o mejor dicho lo que había después de la muerte._

_Pero su padre toda su vida le __recordó que, los Riveras no le temían a nada ni a nadie, ellos como machos que eran jamás permitirían que alguien les diga "Cobardes" y otra de las reglas sagradas de ellos era, "todo por una dama en peligro"; Si bien esta regla no se aplicaba mucho, pero existía, además, Maya era una dama, y no solo una dama cualquiera, no, ella era especial a las demás chicas, era su mejor amiga, su compañera, la persona mas especial para el, la bella princesa Dark que estaba en las buenas como en las malas, la dulce y casi tímida niña que conoció y que ayudo a no sentirse menos, puede que este algo expuesta al peligro, pero siempre era el quien iba en su ayuda cuando ella la necesitaba, de todas formas, eso jamás le molesto, porque el tema es que la quería mucho para dejar que algo malo le sucediera, no quería ver si quiera una pizca de tristeza en su rostro y juro que por el resto de su vida la protegería de todo peligro, de todo mal…Pero su sentimiento no se basa solo en una promesa, sino que esto era diferente, era un sentimiento diferente, al verla, sentirla, sentir su aroma, escuchar su voz, el verla sonreír y tenerla junto a el, si, era lo que el suponía, no lo había notado si no hasta este momento, solo había una explicación para ese sentimiento tan especial hacia ella…Y este se llamaba amor._

_¡__No lo pensó mas! La decisión era clara, demasiado clara para no verla frente a el, miro el rostro de Sartana, sonriendo, sintió asco y odio a la vez, cambio de rumbo y fijo la mirada hacia ella, hacia Maya, la veía tan triste, asustada, preocupada y desesperada, el sabia que ella jamás le permitiría hacer lo que haría…pero era por su propio bien…_

-Acepto… - _Dijo_ - Mátame a mi, mientras ella siga viva…

-Me parece perfecto…jeje

-**¿¡QUE! **–_ Pregunto de un grito ella_

_Sartana se acerco a Emilio, con mucha tranquilidad, al fin acabaría con el tonto, por fin habría acabado con los puntos débiles de El tigre, se paro frente a el y sonriendo volvió a levantar su mano con cuatro garras en ella, en cambio el solo miro a su amiga y dijo:_

-Adiós Maya… - _Después de eso, en la cabeza de Emilio solo hubo un silencio absoluto, ya no sentía dolor a causa de sus heridas, no podía sentir el olor putrefacto de Sartana cerca, ni tampoco podía oír nada…El golpe fue rápido y preciso, ahora lo sabia, había muerto._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Esta bien ahora me retiro hacia un futuro no muy distante! Wee que decía **_**:**__

_**Espero los halla entretenido aunque sea un rato! Ya que hay que admitirlo, soy mala en esto ¬¬ ¡Pero me da igual! Ya que solo escribo por diversión e.e**_

_**Okei nos vemos/leemos! Cuídense y si se portan mal háganlo de la manera mas malvada posible Muajajajajajajaja! xD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okei! Hoy si! Es el final de esta LATOSA historia :D**_

_**No mucho que decir si no…¡Los agradecimientos! **_

_**Gracias todos ustedes que siguieron la historia! :D**_

**Pekerarita**

**Ghost Steve**

**MeryAlex**

**1psicopatamenteSerio**

**Dark Soul T**

_**Creo que ya son todos :S**_

_**Ok ahora si! El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**_

**Lo siento tanto Cariño:** _**"Dulce Final"**_

-**¡Noooooooo! **- Grito la peliazul desesperada viendo la triste y dolorosa imagen de la muerte de su hijo - **¡Maldita Sartana! ¡Hija de #%!* ¡ ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a Emilio? ¡Te matare desgraciada! ¡Perra de #%!*!**

-Okeeeeiii O_o La Srta. Frida Tiene un vocabulario avanzado O_o – Decía Luis a lo cual los demás asintieron con la cabeza seguido de un "Mjm"

-Frida Hija tranquila O_O – Decía Elda protegiendo su bola de cristal

-**¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? ¡SARTANA ME LAS PAGARAAAAS! **– Cuando dijo lo ultimo puso cara de demonio, tanto, que Elda y los demás esqueletos se arrinconaron juntos en un pedacito de lo que quedaba de la casa

-Frida, corazón, Emilio no murió…

-¿Qué?

Elda se acerca a tomar las manos de Frida – Cariño, recuerda que yo te dije que tu solo podrías regresar una vez que un amor joven pudiera acabar con el hechizo de la guitarras…¿ Lo recuerdas?

-¿Si? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-…Mira tus pies cielo… - Dijo la bruja señalándole con sus ojos sus pies a lo cual Frida obedeció y, para su sorpresa, había recuperado sus piernas, sus piernas normales con carne, músculo, sangre y piel

-¡Mis piernas! ¡Regresaron! :D

-Frida, es hora, debes irte…

-¿Qué? O_O

-Si, el hechizo se rompió, el amor joven pudo acabar con el hechizo de las guitarras…

-Pero…En la bola de cristal no estoy viendo ningún cambio ¡Mi hijo sigue muerto! D:

-Tranquila…Solo mira a través de mi bola de Cristal...

-**¡Nooooooooo! **– Grito Maya luchando desenfrenadamente contra los bandidos esqueletos, pero su lucha llego a cansar a uno de estos, y molesto corto la mejilla de Maya con su garra, pero para su sorpresa, al parecer Maya ni siquiera noto la cortada y siguió peleando por su liberación.

-Ya niña tranquila… - Decía Sartana sacando su mano del interior de Emilio y arrojando el cuerpo unos metros lejos de ella – Es una lastima lo de este mocoso…Murió igual que la madre…jeje talvez se encuentren en el camino esos dos…Aunque…Creo que debo cambiar mis métodos de matanza, siempre es el típico "tu o ella" y la apuñalada y mas bla bla bla…Debo pensar en otro método ¬¬

-**¡Maldita bruja resentida! ¡Pedazo de #%!&¡* Hija de una gran #%!&¡ Perra!**

-Vayaa…La niña tiene carácter! – Decía la villana no tanto sorprendida por la reacción – Y ahora, porque soy buena y no quiero que sufras…Tu te iras detrás de el… - Sartana llevaba con alegría la punta de su guitarra a la frente de Maya, sonrío victoriosa pensando en lo delicioso que seria ver al Tigre destruido, derrotado, el dulce gozo de verlo muerto y la sola idea de verlo derrotado a sus pies le hacia agua la boca – Es hora niña…Espero hallas disfrutado tus últimos minutos de vida…- La guitarra comienza a brillar, Maya estaba atónita, no quería creer que este era su fin, jamás pensó que llegaría a ser así, y lo peor, frente a ella, acababan de matar a su ser mas querido, no su madre, ni a su abuela ni a nadie de su familia…Era a Emilio, era el amigo si, pero…Jamás nadie había sido tan bueno con ella.

Era el, el chico que le brindo su amistad y confianza, sin el, tal vez seguiría siendo aquella chica sola, aburrida, deprimente y "Monstruosa" de un solo ojo de la cual todos los niños se burlaban…

Era único, era quien la acepto como ella era, no quería, no lo permitiría, tal vez su única razón de vivir halla muerto, pero no se iría sin dar pelea, al menos así, muerta o viva acabaría con Sartana, después de todo, no importa cual sea el procedimiento de venganza que usaría contra aquel demonio esquelético, su final seguiría siendo el mismo.

Recordó que aun esta transformada, sus jets alas aun funcionan y ella sabe como usarlas.

-Habla niña…¿No vas a decir tus ultimas palabras? – Decía Sartana dejando ver esa repugnante sonrisa

Maya solo respondió con la mirada y una divertida sonrisa a la cual Sartana se sorprendió bastante

-Olvidas que sigo siendo un ave Sartana… - En eso saca sus jets alas y a gran velocidad logra escapar de las manos de los bandidos esqueletos los cuales gracias al fuego del jets alas se convierten en cenizas.

Sartana toma entonces un ataque de cólera y comienza a disparar contra Maya la cual volaba sobre ella. La joven chica esquiva todos los ataques con agilidad, se sorprende bastante de ella misma ya que siempre había sido una inútil dentro de su traje; Pero no hoy, hoy era diferente, lo lograría! ¡Talvez podría vencer a Sartana de lo muertos!

-**¡QUIETA NIÑA TONTA! **– Gritaba la huesuda disparando al azar

Maya ignoraba las palabras de su fría oponente, en cambio, ella estaba centrada en tratar de crear un plan, hasta que vio un enorme platón de Oro muy cerca de ella, descendió un poco para tomarlo y para su suerte, Sartana disparaba contra ella, coloco el platón frente a ella y el disparo se desvío justo sobre quien lo había ocasionado.

Entonces una gran nube de polvo inundo toda la habitación, apenas se podía respirar con la cantidad de humo que había salido de la nada.

Descendió Maya y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Sartana, un poco confiada disipo un poco de tierra que había en el aire y solo vio dos furiosos ojos rojos acercarse a ella y luego sentir una muy fuerte presión en el cuello, no podía respirar, apenas habían pasados tres segundos y la vista se le nublaba de a poco, intento sacarse de encima esas dos manos que la sostenían con furia, había descubierto que esas manos pertenecían a Sartana, la cual ahora se encontraba sin ninguna ropa que la cubriese, en la explosión su vestido se habría quemado, y ahora de ella solo había una pierna, algunas costillas, la mitad del cráneo y sus manos con las cuales estrangulaba a Maya.

-¡Maldita niña…Puede que me hallas acabado… - Maya mira detrás de Sartana y nota que la guitarra esta casi destruida, si alguien le diera un pisotón entonces todo acabaría - ¡Escucha bien! Si yo me hundo…Tu te hundes conmigo! – Sus huesudas manos comienzan a apretar tan fuerte, de tal manera que estaban a punto de cortar el cuello de la chica.

-¡No tan deprisa Sartana! – Se escucho detrás pero había tardado demasiado, Maya ya no tenia fuerzas y cerro los ojos, hubiera deseado saber de quien era aquella voz antes de su triste final.

Sartana suelta a Maya y se voltea furiosa, y nota con sorpresa y terror a Emilio, quien acababa de pisotear la guitarra mística la cual ahora resplandecía en un verde luminoso, miro su cuerpo entero y descubrió que comenzaba a desaparecer, lo había entendido de una vez, el hechizo de las guitarras se había acabado, este era el fin definitivo, ella desaparecería por completo, ya no tendría alma, ni cuerpo ni recuerdos, al igual que su nieto…Dejaría de existir…

-**¡MALDITO MOCOSO!**

-Adiós…Sartana… - Termino diciendo Emilio con una sonrisa, después de eso, ella se convirtió en escombros, y detrás de los escombros, estaba Maya.

-Y todo acab…**¡MAYA! **– Dijo el moreno viendo a su amiga en el suelo y corrió hacia ella con desesperación - ¡Maya! ¡¿Maya estas bien? – Preguntaba el tomándola de la cabeza y acomodándola en sus piernas, hasta que recordó algo.

Una vez, cuando el se había desmayado a la edad de 7 años, su madre lo había recostado sobre sus piernas y acariciaba su frente, de seguro esto mismo la ayudaría como lo ayudo a el.

Aun dormida, la tomo con delicadeza y la acomodo en sus piernas boca arriba.

Así lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello, con tan tranquilidad como la que el recordaba.

-…Despierta Maya… - Decía con calidez y una gran sonrisa

Ella comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, veía nublado y hasta ahora lo único que veía era una sombra negra sobre ella, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza era Sartana

-Por favor mátame…No me hagas sufrir de esta manera… - Decía la chica con mucho cansancio en su voz, mucha tristeza y dolor, como si nada le importara

-¿Qué cosas dices Maya? – Dijo el borrando su sonrisa – Jamás haría algo así…No are nada que te haga sentir mal nunca…

Maya comienza a llorar, gemidos de dolor salían de su boca y solo podía ver con mucha tristeza el rostro de el, a pesar de que veía nublado, sentía que esa presencia era de Sartana

-Entonces…¿Por qué mataste a Emilio?

-¿Eh? (Okeii ahora si que estoy confundido ¬¬) – Pensaba el moreno -¿Qué yo mate a quien? :S

De pronto Maya comienza ver mejor y logra distinguir la presencia que estaba frente a ella

-¿Emilio? – Pregunta algo confundida

-Ehh…Si, Maya soy yo :|

Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto al tenerlo frente a ella, podía sentirlo, tocarlo, sentía su aroma y alcanzaba a ver su sonrisa.

-Eres tu…¡En verdad eres tu! – Olvida los dolores de su cuerpo y se lanza a abrasarlo, tan fuerte que caen al piso ¬w¬

-Ahora ve hija…Todo mal que te ha hecho partir acabo… - Decía Elda viendo como Frida era cubierta por un manto de luces blancas y verdes, era un espectáculo hermoso.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo es que mi hijo esta vivo?

-Al romperse el hechizo de las guitarras, todo mal que fue causado por ellas seria reparado, en este caso, tu muerte y la de tu hijo, ahora ambos podrán volver a la vida, tal como lo hizo el ahora…

Frida iba a responder pero ciertas personitas estaban tristes por la partida de ella

-Srta. Frida T-T – Dijo Luis

-Oh chicos! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la peliazul, los cuatro esqueletos se acercan a ella y la abrazan – No abran sido mas que unas horas y les tome mucho cariño n.n…Jamás los olvidare

-Adiós Srta.… - Dijeron todos al unísono

-Adiós chicos, y adiós Sra.…Gracias por todo…

-No hay de que mi niña n.n – Dijo – Pero no vuelvas a destruir mi casa ¬¬

-Jeje descuide no lo are n_n

Después de eso desapareció de la tierra de los muertos, podía comenzar a sentir la carne en sus huesos, la sangre fluyendo por sus venas, el latir de su corazón y poder tener la necesidad de respirar era una maravilla, jamás había agradecido tanto el estar viva.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sentía cómoda y calentita, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con su habitación, recostada en la cama y cubierta por las sabanas.

Había vuelto! Regreso al fin, en casa otra vez, era tan feliz, se sentía nueva, nada le dolía y se sentía rejuvenecida, era tan lindo estar de vuelta en el lugar que pertenecía.

Se levanto, con las energías que nunca había tenido en su vida, camino con rapidez a la sala principal, en ella ve a Manny, altamente preocupado, mirando a través del agujero que Sartana y Django habían echo en la pared al llegar a la casa.

Miraba hacia fuera, de lado a lado, como si buscara a algo a alguien, se veía preocupado, triste y muy nervioso, y era obviamente, por Emilio que aun no llegaba.

Estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda, acababa de darle vuelta a su hebilla mística del tigre y antes de que pudiera salir, siente una cargada pesa sobre su espalda, pensó que seria el ataque de un enemigo, de Django, Sartana o de un esqueleto bandido, así que se volteo en modo de defensa y con lo que vio, lagrimas explotaron de sus ojos.

-¿Frid- Frida?

-…Hola Manny… - Dijo la sonriente peliazul lanzándose a los brazos de el, con tan fuerza que chocaron contra la pared y se hicieron chichones en la cabeza ¬¬

-¿Qué como quien cuando? ¡¿Qué? – Decía Manny, teniéndola en sus manos, viva, sonriente, vigorosa como siempre

-Es una larga historia…Solo…¡Bésame tonto! – Termino por decir la peliazul acercándolo a ella.

-Maya acabas de romperme todo lo que se llama columna T-T – Decía Emilio acostado en el suelo con Maya encima de el abrazándolo, hasta que escucha el llanto de su amiga y se preocupa - ¿Qué sucede Maya?

-…¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra, tan llena de alegría diría yo que, tomo al moreno del traje y lo acerco a ella, besándolo de manera apasionada.

Emilio, con los ojos bien abiertos, quieto, shockeado por lo que estaba pasando no podía pensar, su mente estaba en blanco, todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío, un ligero frío por la espalda y brazos…Y una vez que volvió en si paso sus manos tiernamente por la espalda de la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos lentamente y correspondiendo al beso que, por decir así, había deseado tanto tiempo.

-Y eso fue lo que paso… - Terminaba de explicar Frida sentada en el piso con su esposo el cual, tenia la sonrisa mas grande del mundo

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, a mi lado, nuevamente…¿No será un sueño? – Dijo pellizcándose el brazo - ¡Auch! Eso dolió ¬¬

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto que amo n_n

-…Así que…¿Amor joven eh? ¬w¬ - Decía Manny cruzando los brazos sabiendo el significado de sus palabras

-Si lo se ¬w¬

-Papa encontré a May… - Decía Emilio entrando por el oyó de la pared y ve a Frida de brazos abiertos, esperando el abrazo - ¿Mam…Mama? O_O

-Hola mijo n.n

-**¡Mama! **– Grito emocionado corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su madre, un gran y fuerte abrazo los mantuvo unidos y en silencio por largo rato, una vez que se separaron podían verse algunas lagrimas en los ojos del muchacho - ¿Por qué llora mi hijo? – Dijo Frida limpiando las lagrimas de el con su dedo pulgar

-Me alegra que estés bien…

-Tranquilo…Ya todos estamos a salvo – Decía para volver a abrazarlo

-¿Cómo es que estas viva? – Pregunto

-Larga historia que contare ahora -.-"

El sol se había ocultado ya hace varias horas, el negro llenaba la casa, pero al menos ahora estaban todos juntos y unidos.

-¿Y que era eso de amor joven mama? :S – Preguntaba Emilio comiendo al lado de Maya muy intrigada por la pregunta

-Oh ya lo veras cuando crezcas ¬w¬

-Oookeeeeiiii :|

En ese momento tocan el timbre y quien abre la puerta es Manny

-¿Quien? – Decía mientras habría la puerta y para su sorpresa, y susto, era Zoey Aves quien tocaba la puerta, pero tenia en su rostro cierto semblante aterrador – Hola Zoey :S

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¬¬

-¿Mama? :S – Pregunto Maya

-**¡MAYA! **– Grito la mujer corriendo a abrazar a su pelinegra hija y al verla la vio herida, sucia, con la ropa rota y llena de polvo - ¿Qué te hicieron estas bestias? D:

-¡Mama! ¬¬ Es una larga historia que me da pereza contar -.-"

-Hemm…Disculpe Srta. Aves – Decía Emilio acercándose a las dos

-¿Qué quieres tu? ¬¬

-Hem…Que Maya se encuentre así es culpa mía…Siento lo que paso :(

Zoey clavo una mirada asesina en el moreno, hasta que recordó, que Frida vivía allí y al recordarlo, miro a todos lados hasta que la vio

-Hola Aves ¬¬ - Dijo Frida cruzada de brazos muy enojada

-Hola Frida ¬¬

-¿Vienes a llevarte a tu hija? u.u

-Si ¬¬

-Que bien u.u

-Aja ¬¬ Vámonos Maya que mañana tienes escuela – Decía la mujer tomando a su hija del brazo y caminando hacia la puerta

-Oh espera mama! Se me olvida algo! – Maya escapa del aprieto de su madre y corriendo a Emilio dice- Adiós… - Termino por decir esto plantando un suave beso en sus labios para después ver lo rojo que se puso y quitarle sus gafas para ponérselas ella – Adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ;)

-O/O – Solo se quedo hay parado con un tomate por cara u.u

-O_O" – Quedaron todos mirando, sobretodo Zoey

-Vamos mama n.n

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¬¬

-¿Qué cosa? :S

-Nada olvídalo…Se nota a gran distancia que eres mi hija n.n – Después de eso ambas salieron de la casa y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellas

-Eso fue… - Decía Frida

-¿Extraño? – Completo Manny

-Demasiado O_O

-Ese es mijo ¬w¬ - Decía Manny tomando a Emilio de la chamarra sonriendo orgulloso

-¿Sabes hijo? De no ser por el amor que tu sientes hacia esa niña…Todos estaríamos muertos n.n – Dijo Frida – Así que ni se te ocurra dejarla por otra chica porque juro que te castigare cinco milenios enteros ¬¬

-Gracias yo también te quiero mama n/n

Un gran abrazo los unió nuevamente.

Todo había terminado al fin, Sartana, el mayor peligro de toda la ciudad había desaparecido y tuvo una muerte bien merecida y su nieto pues…Fue tarde para volverse bueno a su ultimo minuto de vida u.u

Sus vidas habían vuelto a lo normal de siempre, Manny regreso a su trabajo, Frida agradecida cada día de haber tenido otra oportunidad de vivir y Maya y Emilio ya eran mas que unos muy buenos amigos :D

¿Y respecto a Frida y Zoey?

Pues digamos que Zoey viene de vez en cuando a tomar unos cafés con Frida ¬w¬, solo por…Paz xD

**FIN**

_**Ahora si! n.n Nos veremos para la proxima Gente! :D**_

_**Espero esta historia les halla gustado, prometo escribir algo mas malvado la proxima y para los qe le gusta el Romance tengo planeado hacer un corto fic de puro amor n.n**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review :D**_

_**Por ustedes sigo adelante y espero sigamos siendo lo que somos ahora n.n**_

_**Amigos de FF! :D Nos vemos/leemos! **_


End file.
